Miraculous 90's
by inudigifan201
Summary: The year is 1997, USA. Tikki and Plagg are shocked to find out their new holders are more than they appear. Something bigger brews than this small town and at the center... is Hawkmoth!
1. It's a girl

Finally! I have the first chapter of this done!

let me give y'all a little background info before y'all start reading. ever since i joined this fandom, I've been wanting to write a female Chat Noir and a male ladybug without gender-bending Mari and Adrien. I figured it would be easier to understand if i separated them from my OC's. this story is set in my home town of Lynchburg Virginia USA (I live 15 minutes away from it now. lol, i didn't go too far) . However, it's a fictional Lynchburg in this story. mainly because it's kind of a really small city. although, i probably will mention real landmarks.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. It's a girl

Plagg blinked as his eyes fell on his newest Kitten. A girl. She was a girl. He never had a girl holder before. But, this was 1997; anything could happen.

She had long curly brown hair, beautiful night sky blue eyes criminally hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses that seemed a bit big for her face, fair skin with freckles everywhere but her face, and curves… she was also kinda short and a tad chunky. She wore a white polo shirt that barely fit her curves, a navy pleated skirt, and a pair of white socks. Her outfit looked a tad hand-me-down-ish. Perhaps that's why the shirt seemed a little small.

He could already tell his new favorite sleeping spot was going to be her chest. What else were girl's chests for; other than feeding babies and pillows for magical cats?

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She seemed smart. He got a good look around her room. She had a poster of Albert Einstein over her desk and super heroes littered her walls as well. He then noticed a framed picture on the desk of her and a boy both holding up fish they caught. That picture was a bit old and faded and the kids looked like they were about seven years old. He looked over the rest of the room. He gathered purple was her favorite color. Purple painted walls, purple desk chair, purple chandelier, purple dresser, purple shag rug, and a purple bed complete with purple comforter and pillows with black sheets. She also had a black bookshelf, a black desk, and a dark hard wood floor.

She gaped at him and tilted her head. "Are you some kind of magical sprite or something?"

He smiled. "Close, I'm a Kwami. Name's Plagg. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction." He had a renewed sense of excitement. Maybe she would be different than all his past kittens. She already had one difference going for her, she was a girl. All his past kittens were boys with varying degrees of sulking. Although, something about her reminded him of his last kitten.

She smiled as well. "Cool. I'm Elizabeth Valentine. But all my friends call me Liz." Oh, that's what it was. Now he knew why she was so familiar.

"Nice to meet you Kitten." He smiled and held out his paw.

She shook his tiny paw as she continued to smile. "So you grant powers huh? Like…" She let go and raced over to her desk and picked up a thin book. "Like a super hero?" She showed him the pictures.

He nodded. "Exactly." He always did love comic books.

She beamed. "I've always loved super heroes and now I get to be one? Best day ever!" She clapped.

"You just gotta wear the ring and say claws out." He continued to explain.

She picked up the small box off the floor that she had previously dropped and pulled the ring in question out. She then put it on her right ring finger and examined it.

He was kinda surprised it fit, to be honest.

She looked back at him. "So am I gonna be a lone vigilante or do I get a partner or team or something?"

"A partner." He smiled.

"Nice!" She smiled back.

"So your super power, cataclysm, you can only use once a transformation. After that you only have five minutes before you change back." He explained.

She smiled and nodded. "Got it! Only use cataclysm once… what does it do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"EW! Is that a grilled cheese sandwich!?" He flew over to the desk and scarfed down sandwich. "Yes it was!" He rubbed his belly.

She giggled. "I guess I know what to feed you then."

"Cheese. I only eat cheese. Got any camembert?" He smiled.

A look of confusion overtook her face. "I take it camembert is a type of cheese, but I've never heard of it."

He shrugged. "You destroy anything you touch."

"Huh?" She became even more confused.

He smiled. "Cataclysm."

"Oh!" She nodded in understanding. She then held up her hand with the ring on it. "So let's try this out shall we? Plagg! Claws out!"

"Hey wait!" Plagg called out as he was being sucked into the ring.

A green light encompassed her. Black synthetic cat ears appeared on her head, her hair was magically pulled back into a perfect ponytail, a black mask appeared over her eyes and replaced her glasses, a black bodysuit she couldn't place the fabric of replaced her polo and skirt, a green crop top with a black paw print on the front and matching skirt covered her chest and behind, a leather tail came out from under the skirt, clawed gloves covered her hands, and to complete the look a pair of boots with three inch heels replaced her socks.

She looked herself over in the mirror that was hanging on the back of her door. "This is so cool." She smiled wide. She looked down at her feet. "The heels are a bit much. Huh, pointy."

She then looked around. "This is really cool Plagg." No answer. "Plagg?"

She shrugged. She then went back to looking herself over. She turned around to see if the skirt made her butt look big and noticed something silver right above her rear end. She grabbed it and looked it over. A short bo staff? A green paw print pulsed with light as she looked it over.

"Hum." She walked over to a door that led to a small balcony on the front of her house. "What does this do?" She pressed the paw.

Before she knew it, she was pole-vaulting over the suburb toward the city.

"This is awesome!" She laughed as she soared.

People gazed at her with mouths gapped and eyes wide. She just smiled and waved as she passed.

She saw on the news a caveman was tormenting the park and causing earthquakes with his club. She recognized him as a classmate of hers. So, what happened to him? She didn't like this guy, but she still didn't want him to destroy the town.

She landed on top of a slide in the park's playground and surveyed the area. She could see the kid in the distance causing trouble. She also noted that the park had been evacuated. That was good, she didn't want anybody getting hurt. However, the film crew broadcasting the destruction seemed to have a death sentence.

She slid down the slide and was about to leap into battle, but something, no, someone landed on her. She looked him over. Nicky?


	2. It's a boy

writer's block sucks!

Time to meet Nicky! I'm so glad y'all liked Liz in the last chapter, but now it's time to meet her partner. sorry the first two chapters are so short, i promise every chapter from now on will be longer. it's just, i wanted to introduce Liz and Nick separately so y'all can get a good feeling for what kind of people they are.

and yes, I will be explaining the backstory about Plagg and Tikki's previous holders. this is not really a spoiler, but the previous cat and bug did not end up together, but they were close, but not related... not by blood anyway.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. It's a boy

Tikki blinked as she looked over her latest chosen. She knew this was coming, but it was still a bit odd. All of her holders before were girls, this one… this one was a boy. But, this was the wish of a dead man who cared deeply about people and wanted the best for his daughter and this boy. So, she didn't complain. Although, she felt a little bad for Plagg. Her previous chosen was still alive while his last kitten and the man's wife were both gone. She mentally sighed, but kept her smile as she waited for Nicolas to speak. She honestly hadn't seen him since he was a toddler.

The boy had deep forest green eyes like his mother, light brown hair that came to his shoulders more reminiscent of his father and part was pulled back in a tiny ponytail so none would get in his eyes, clear tan skin, and a muscular build. He wore a white polo shirt and navy uniform pants. White socks were the only things covering his feet.

He looked her over with wide eyes holding a golf club. "What are you?"

She almost snickered. He was just like his mother. She calmed herself before she spoke. "Nicolas please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Tikki and I'm here to give you powers."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of talking radioactive red squirrel?" He held the golf club higher. "I read comic books, you will not bite me!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm a Kwami, a magical creature… I'm not a squirrel, I'm more like a ladybug." She gave him a warm smile. "There's no need to fear me Nicolas. I've known you since you were in your mom's tummy."

He kept his guard up as he picked up the small box he dropped. He looked it over again and found a pair of black earrings.

"Put them on." Tikki continued to smile.

"No." He looked up at her.

"They've been cleaned." She noticed his pierced ears, but no earrings already in.

"That's not the point. I don't trust you. So, I'm not going to do what you say." He closed the box and crossed his arms.

She sighed. "Your first word was 'baby'. You said it when you felt a baby kick from the inside of your neighbor Kim Valentine's belly and you weren't even a year old yet. That baby was her youngest daughter Elizabeth. Kim and her husband Brian died shortly after Elizabeth's 2nd birthday." She took a deep breath. "You were three last time I saw you. You've grown up so much." She gave him a warm motherly smile.

He shrugged and relented as he put the earrings in his ears. He knew she must have been telling the truth. Only a small handful of people knew his first word, and two of those people took it to their grave. Besides, if she wanted to hurt him, she would have already done so. "So, you were saying something about powers?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Yours is the power of creation. It's called Lucky Charm and you can only use it once a transformation after that you have five minutes before you change back. But you also must capture and purify the akuma."

"Transformation? Akuma?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

"Say Spots On." She nodded.

"Spots on?" Before he could say anything else, a red rush of energy overcame him.

A red mask with black spots covered his eyes, his polo was replaced with a red with black spots material. It was long sleeved and form fitting. The material ended at the knuckles of his hands, leaving the ends of his fingers exposed. The fabric was black around his neck. His uniform pants changed into cargo pants with three outside pockets on each side plus the two inside pockets. His socks were replaced by red tennis shoes without laces so he wouldn't have to worry about them coming undone and have to retie them. To complete the look, a red ribbon held his tiny ponytail and flared out just a bit.

He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. "Ok Tikki, jokes over. Where are my clothes?" he looked around the room, but couldn't find her. "Tikki?" He shrugged.

"Nicky!" A little girl's voice called from below his floor. "Is that you?"

"Don't come in Katie!" He looked around and began to panic. "I'm naked!" He rushed to the door that lead to a balcony at the front of the house. "Great, I just lied to my little sister." He spoke to himself as he pulled a yo-yo out of the right inside pocket of his pants. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" He spun it up and down a moment until he tossed it off the balcony, still holding the string. It wrapped around a nearby tree and sent him flying. It wasn't long before he landed on something… well, someone. He looked down at her and they met eyes. He blushed as he gazed down at her. Deep mysterious blue covered by a black mask. He quickly scrambled to his feet and helped her up. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." She gave him a warm smile. "So, I take it you're my partner my Kwami was talking about?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm… I'm Lordbug, what's your name?" He blushed even more as he got a better look at her.

Her smile faded. "Kitten Noir, but you can call me Kitty."


	3. The battle begins!

writer's block sucks! at least I've been constructive with it. I've been building Liz and Nick's houses in the sims 4. I have Liz's house pretty much furnished... still working on Nick's. they're on the same lot so when i share them y'all can download both at the same time. however, in the game i built carports... i said Liz's house has a garage. i might change the carports into garages, but it took me forever to make the carports. so i might not, besides, garages don't work in 4 like they did in 3... for starter's there's no drive-able cars in 4 and garage doors are just for painting on. oh well...

and yes, I will be explaining the backstory about Plagg and Tikki's previous holders. this is not really a spoiler, but the previous cat and bug did not end up together, but they were close, but not related... not by blood anyway.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. The battle begins!

Did he really not recognize her? She recognized him immediately. Oh well, it really didn't matter at the moment. They were here to do a job.

"Do you know what an akuma is?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It means demon in Japanese." She then looked back at the caveman and then back at her partner. She noticed his yo-yo. "Think you can get that film crew out of the way before they get hurt?" She pointed a clawed thumb at the people filming the whole thing. "I'll see what I can do about Mr. prehistoric over there." She then stretched her arms up.

He nodded. He then swung his yo-yo at a tree and was soon standing next to the film crew.

She shook her head and used her staff to get behind the caveman. "Hey Fred Flintstone?" The caveman looked back at her. "Isn't bedrock that way?" She pointed her thumb behind her.

The caveman yelled something and charged at her with his club raised.

"Ut oh." She quickly dodged as he slammed his club down causing the ground to shake. "Ok note to self, don't make you angry." Something then caught her attention. His fur pelt outfit had a belt and stuck in it was a sling shot. That really didn't fit his motif. Maybe that's what Nicky was talking about when he mentioned akuma.

He readied himself for another attack and slammed down, but this time she blocked it with her staff. The shock-wave surged through her body and made her loose her balance for a moment… and made her want to throw up because her stomach felt like it was turned inside out.

"Yeah I'm not doing that again." She smacked his hands with her staff to make him drop his club. "Cataclysm!" She called out and held her hand up in the air. Black energy poured out and she grabbed the club. It crumbled to dusk. "Nice." She smiled.

"Ahhh!" The caveman charged at her.

"Not so fast big guy!" Ni… Lordbug, grabbed him with his yo-yo effectively tying him up.

"I'll take that." She plucked the slingshot from his belt. "Do you know what to do with this?" She handed it to her partner.

"I don't know… something about an akuma and needing to purify it." He shrugged.

She shrugged as well. "I was just told I break stuff." She smiled wide. "And I did." She put her hands on her hips as her ring beeped. She raised her hand and looked down to notice a pad on the tiny paw print on the ring was missing. "Looks like I've got four minutes before I turn back into a pumpkin." She giggled at her own joke. "I love how there's a warning."

He gave her a warm smile. "You did an amazing job." She swore a little drool came out of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks." Neither noticed the caveman got loose.

"That mine!" The caveman charged at her. "Give back!"

"He can talk." She blocked him with her staff. "Hey, bug boy, akuma thing."

"Oh right." He looked down at the slingshot in his hands. "What did Tikki say?" He shrugged. "Lucky charm!" He called out and threw his yo-yo in the air. A red coffee mug with black spots landed in his hand. "What in the world am I supposed to do with this. Give him some coffee?" He then looked up and watched Kitty knock the caveman off his feet in awe. However, he was up again in no time.

He then noted the fountain behind the action lit up in red with black spots. Was this Tikki helping him? Then a tree, the large slide that ran down the hill and finally the caveman's head. He shrugged and tossed the mug at the fountain. It bounced off, hit the tree, slide down the slide and hit the caveman square in the back of the head knocking him out and ending his attack.

"Was that mug made out of indestructible ceramic or something if that even exists?" He asked himself noted that it didn't break.

Kitty caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thanks for that, partner." She gave him a wink and smiled.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "it was nothing."

"So, what do we do with that thing?" She asked as her ring beeped while she pointed at the slingshot.

He shrugged and snapped it over his knee. A purple butterfly came fliting out. Oh right, he had to purify it… but he didn't know how. He played with his yo-yo like a real toy for a moment before he mentally berated himself. Duh, the yo-yo! "Um, begone evil!" He tapped the side of the toy and it opened. He then spun it up and caught the butterfly inside. He smiled and tapped the side again to let the poor insect out. The creature reemerged white as snow. "Be free little butterfly." He watched as the white butterfly flited away.

He then picked the mug off the ground and tossed it into the air trying to figure out what to do with it, but it never came back down. Instead, it burst into millions of ladybugs that flew around and fixed the damage the caveman caused. They even turned him back into a normal teenager.

Kitty's ring beeped again. "I gotta scat before this cat gets unmasked. Catch you later." She waved as she pressed the paw print on her staff and pole vaulted herself away before anyone could say anything.

Lordbug blushed. "What a woman."

The boy that was the caveman sat up and grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He was a portly boy with light blue eyes and naturally orange hair in a buzz cut. Freckles covered every inch of him and his glasses tried to slide off his nose. He wore the same thing Nicky wore before he transformed, plus a pair of hiking boots that were covered in mud.

Lordbug picked up the newly repaired slingshot off the ground and walked over to the boy. "I believe this is yours Billy."

The boy, Billy, looked up at him. "How do ya'll know who I am?"

"Um…" He had to think fast. As if on cue, his earrings beeped. "Gotta go." He used his yo-yo to leave before the boy recognized him.

Kitty landed behind a parallel parked car on the side of the road and continued her way back home as Plagg hid in her hair. Luckily, nobody was around. She ended up taking off her socks and carrying them so they wouldn't get holes in them. She loved being barefoot anyway.

It wasn't long until she was back to her street. A whole line of houses that looked almost the same stood proud as she walked past them. She then came up to a house where a man was under a black pickup truck working on the under carriage. She walked up the driveway and smiled.

"Rod, I'm home." She called out over the radio in the open garage.

The man rolled out from under the vehicle, sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. He had clear tan skin, a muscular build, black curly hair, and the same deep blue eyes. He wore a white tank-top that was covered in stains, a pair of blue jeans that were also covered in stains and a pair of wore steel toe boots. "Didn't you get home over an hour ago? And where are your shoes?"

She laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "I wanted to catch the ice-cream truck." Not a half bad lie. It was something she would do.

He smiled and shook his head. "Liz, what am I gonna do with you?" she shrugged as he laid back down and went back to work. "Did you do your homework?"

"I'm going to go do it now." She ran up to the front door and ran inside. She ran up the steps and past the bathroom and her parents old room until she overheard her sister on the phone.

She skidded to a stop and looked into the very pink room with the door wide open. The floor was covered in clothes and other junk. You couldn't take a step without walking on something.

Her skinny sister laid on the giant bed for the room while talking on the corded phone about something that happened at ballet practice. Her hair was short, black and shoulder's length. Her eyes were hazel and freckles dotted across her nose. Her skin was like their brother's… tan. She wore a hot pink tube top over her almost flat chest and a pair of daisy dukes that didn't flatter her butt like she thought they did. She looked up at her sister in distain. "Can I help you squirt?" the person on the other end said something. "not you, my baby sister."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm only three years younger than you."

"I gotta get rid of the nerd, talk to you later." Her sister kissed the air and put the phone back on the base. She then looked back up at her little sister completely annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Well…" Liz began by putting her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Nicky is coming over…"

"Tell me something I don't know." Her sister rolled her eyes.

"We have to use the internet for our homework…" Liz continued.

"And?" Her sister was getting more irritated by the moment.

"Could you please lay off the phone for one night?" Liz begged.

"I'll think about it." Her sister examined her finger nails.

"Loral Beth! Do you want me and Nicky to fail?" Liz crossed her arms.

Loral laughed and gave her sister a smug smile. "I don't care."

"You're the worst sister ever!" Liz huffed and turned around to leave the room. She stomped down the hall and up another staircase that led to her attic bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and pouted.

Lordbug landed back on his balcony and went back into his room before anyone saw him. He de-transformed and sighed in relief.

"Naked huh?" He looked down and found his little sister sitting on his bed. "More like sneaking out dressed as a weirdo."

She had her light brown hair pulled into pigtails, a mischievous gleam in her deep forest eyes, and a smug smile graced her face. She wore a light pink dress that had short puffy sleeves and a white string tied into a bow to separate the top and bottom parts.

"Don't tell mom and dad." He began to sweat.

She giggled. "Are you kidding? This is black mail gold! Just like your diary." She held up a journal that was a tad wore and seen better days.

"It's not a diary! And give it back!" he blushed as Tikki watched the siblings.

Katie opened it and flipped to a page. "If it's not a diary, then why do you write in it like it is?" She smiled wide. "Check this little fairy creature. 'Dear journal, this morning I woke up with Liz in my arms again.' Oooo!" She teased.

"Give me that." He grabbed the book from her hands.

"Hey." She crossed her arms.

"Leave my stuff alone." He warned.

She rolled her eyes. "You're never home." She shrugged.

"I…" She had a point. He shook it off, stuffed his journal in his backpack, and pulled on his tennis shoes. "I'm going next door."

She smiled mischievously. "Of course you are." She then sighed. "Why don't you tell her you _LOVE_ her already?"

He groaned. "She's my best friend."

She then puckered her lips and made kissy noises.

"Later Katie." He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He then walked down the hallway and down the other stairs that led to the main part of the house. "Mom, I'm going next door." He called out.

"Ok sweetie, see you later." The woman in question called back from the kitchen.

Tikki smiled when she heard her previous holder's voice for the first time in years. She then ducked into Nicky's backpack before he opened the front door.


	4. Cat Girl and Red Boy

yay! a little backstory for the previous holders. i based Hiro's costume off of Felix's from the pv. and Scarlet's is supposed to look just like Mari's and Bridgette's suits, so really no change other than the hair.

and also, the beginning to Liz's decent into madness.

originally, Hiro and Kamille were going to be named after my parent's but then i realized those names didn't fit their personalities and nationality. also, Nick's parents had different names too, but i changed them too because i didn't like the original names.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. Cat Girl and Red Boy

Liz had long rolled over and dragged her feet to the tv Plagg failed to see the first time he surveyed the room.

Now that he had a better look, it was a lot bigger than he thought. Must have been the attic because the ceiling formed a triangle going up.

Liz had changed out of her uniform and into a white tank top and a pair of red shorts when Plagg wasn't looking. She also tossed her bra to the side and sighed in relief. She then sat back down on the sofa and changed the channel to the news.

It was then Nick walked in and Plagg hid.

Liz lit up with a smile and beckoned him over to the sofa. He smiled back, sat down beside her, and kicked off his shoes and set his bag on the floor.

"You're watching the news?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Loral's hogging the phone so we can't do our homework. Might as well keep current."

"Very true." He smiled and shrugged as well. He then glanced over at the TV and saw himself transformed. "Hey, they're running a story on the new super heroes!" He smiled even brighter.

She smiled wide and was about to speak, but then her super hero self popped onto the screen kicking butt.

"She's so hot." He sighed dreamily.

"Wait, what?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was he being serious? "Who?"

"Her. The girl super hero." He looked back at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Her smile faded as she raised an eyebrow. _'You gotta be kitten me'_ crossed her mind.

"Lynchburg has two new guardian angels; Cat Girl and Red Boy." The reporter read from the teleprompter. "The police had this to say." The tv cut to the chief of police.

"Cat girl?" Liz raised another eyebrow.

"Red Boy?" Nick also raised an eyebrow.

"They're super heroes, they've gotta have better names than that." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah." He agreed. "She should be like Catwoman or something, because she's hot."

She gave him a confused raised eyebrow that he didn't notice because his eyes were glued to her transformed self on the tv. She even spied a little drool. An annoyed expression took over her face as she realized what was going on. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

It worked and he turned his head to give her his full attention.

She extended him her annoyed gaze. "Catwoman is already taken by a DC villain. She's also a love interest to Batman. Selina Kyle is her civilian name. And she's a cat burglar whom loves cats." She informed him with a huff.

He smiled wide, oblivious to what she was annoyed about. "What would I do without you Liz?" He patted her on her head, hoping to calm her down.

She let a low growl escape her lips, but then sighed and relented. Was it normal to be jealous of one's self? "Besides, this cat theme super hero is clearly around our age, appears to be larger than your average comic book heroine or normal girl normal girl for that matter, and is not blonde. She's not a woman yet." She adjusted her glasses.

He became confused. "What's being blonde have to do with anything? And what's wrong with bigger girls?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

He became even more confused. "What's gotten into you?"

"nothing." She almost hissed.

"Well, that's a bald-faced lie if I've ever heard one." He crossed his legs. "Come on Liz, what's going on?" He gave her a warm smile. "Talk to me."

She looked away from him. "You wouldn't understand."

He mouthed a silent "oh". "Girl stuff?"

"Something like that." She put her head on her hand and her elbow on the armrest on the sofa.

He put his arms up in the air to show he surrendered. "Alright, I'll drop it." He then looked back at the TV. "Want me to get you some chocolate? Heating pad for cramps?"

She sighed dreamily. How could she stay mad at him? So thoughtful. So sweet. "I'd love some chocolate right now." She smiled. She didn't need it, but he did offer.

"Alright." He stood up. "Be right back." He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his wallet from his backpack, and walked out the room.

She waited till he was out of earshot till she squealed in excitement.

Plagg came out of his hiding place. "Love chocolate that much huh?" He smiled smugly.

She giggled as she rubbed his tiny head. "Actually, wanna know a secret?"

He shrugged. He had a feeling he was going to be her personal diary while he was with her. That's usually how it went with his kittens. He was kinda glad he gave them someone to talk to, someone who would understand. It was great that they trusted him.

She blushed profusely. "I have this giant crush on Nicky. I've had it for as long as I can remember. His mom and my dad were best friends and that's how Nicky and I grew up together." She sighed dreamily. "It's the perfect romance. Childhood best friends that grew up to be lovers." She flopped down onto the rest of the sofa. "Nicky and I are just meant to be." She sighed again as she grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. "I'm pretty sure daddy would have approved."

Plagg nodded. She had no idea. Sure, he knew he'd end up with one of these kids, but he always assumed it would be Nick. Although, it made more sense that Tikki ended up with him. Liz was his last kitten's youngest after all. Made sense. And he was fully aware that her father wanted to arrange Her and Nick's wedding when they were infants. He was a dork like that and thought they would be a cute couple. It appeared his daughter felt the same way. Come to think of it, she reminded him a lot of her father.

 _A young man with black curly hair with black cat ears protruding out, tan skin, brown cat eyes with glowing green where white should be under a black mask, a perfect smile, a muscular build under his black skin tight suit that was unzipped a little to show off his hairy chest by a large golden bell, black gloves with sharp fingertips to resemble claws, two belts one for show and the other formed a tail, black steel-toe boots that had green pawprints on the soles, and his staff was over his shoulders with his arms resting on it. He looked like the epitome of relaxed as he stood on a roof in the dark of the night gazing over the city. But on the inside, he was deep in thought._

 _"Hey Dork-in Boots." He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see his partner given him a warm smile. "What's up pussy cat?" She asked with a giggle._

 _She had deep forest green eyes under a red mask with black polka dots, her long dark brown hair pulled into a side ponytail, fair skin that made her pale compared to her partner, a skin tight red bodysuit with black polka dots, and a yo-yo tied to her hip._

 _He chuckled. "Hey Scar." He looked back over to the city as she stood beside him. "Hey Scar?"_

 _"Yes Hiro?" She looked up at him._

 _"Kamille and I are getting married. Would it be weird if you were my best man?" He gave her a nervous smile._

 _She giggled. "Well, I'm a woman, but I'm honored. I'd love to be your best man."_

 _He smiled wide. "Awesome! And I'm your maid of honor when you and Simon get married right?"_

 _She giggled again. "Goofball, and yeah. Might make you wear an ugly dress."_

 _"But then I'd distract everyone from you and Simon." His tail swished as he gave her a devious grin. "Besides, I don't have the figure for an ugly dress."_

 _She continued to giggle as she rolled her eyes._

 _He smiled warmly and turned his attention back to the city. "Hey Scar?"_

 _"Hum?" She also looked back out to the city._

 _"Think our future kids will be friends?" He closed his eyes._

 _"Most likely." She smiled._

Plagg smiled. He saw a lot of her father in Liz. Too bad the man and her mom were taken too soon.

Nick was back with the chocolate soon enough and both teens started on their homework, the parts that didn't require the internet that was. The rest of the night they played video games until they fell asleep.

Tikki came out of her hiding place and found Plagg hiding out over Liz's bed. She smiled. "Nick is almost just like Scarlet."

Plagg nodded. "Liz reminds me too much of Hiro. It's almost scary."

She nodded. "Yeah, I can see why. How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "So far so good. The Kitten knows Nick is her partner."

"Nick's little sister knows about me, but she won't tell anyone. I can tell." She giggled. "She's a little scam artist. She gets it honestly. Scarlet was a very sneaky girl when she was young."

He breathed a laughed. "and Hiro was her partner in crime."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn they were twins." She smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They were really close."

"We should get some rest. Night Plagg." She curled up into a ball.

"Night." He smiled at her. He was soon alone with his thoughts. He shrugged and curled into a ball himself.


	5. Just another school day

I get my internet back TOMORROW! no more having to use my phone for a hotspot! I'm so excited!

lol, most of this chapter is introducing Liz and Nick's class. I based the entire class on people i know. however, the characters are not carbon copies of their real world counterparts. I will not give out their real names to protect the innocent and the not-so innocent. the teacher is based off my actual 9th grade teacher... as he's an asshole. although, i ran into him recently and he dropped a ton of weight... he's still an asshole though. i don't see why his wife hasn't divorced him yet. he also doesn't have a teaching license, but privet schools have less regulations on that sort of thing. i don't see why, private schools should be more strict.

rant aside, the sims team is dropping cats and dogs on Nov 10, so i won't get much writing done... i actually pre-ordered. lol, i didn't like pets in sims 3, i love animals in real life don't get me wrong, but I'm actually excited for cats and dogs. my sims get a new world, new career, can't wait for the new roof types (love building), and i like the pets so far as what I've seen in the official live-stream. hopefully my sims' pets won't wake them up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason other to make my sims even more tired (was a real problem for me). my real life pets don't do that... although they can't open doors either.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

*edit* so i goofed... i put Victoria in two seats and forgot i had another character planned. it's fixed now *end of edit*

* * *

Ch, 5. Just another school day

Liz sighed as she tied her tennis shoes. "I hate school." She grumbled to herself.

Plagg stuffed his face with a mozzarella stick she gave him. It was no camembert, but it would have to do.

Nick left shortly after he woke up to grab a fresh uniform from his house.

Liz looked out the window and groaned when she saw the frost on the glass. "Why do I have to wear a skirt year-round?" She pulled a red sweater with the school's crest, a cross with a helmet resting on the top, on it from her closet. "Why can't I wear pants when it starts to get colder?" She pulled it over her head and flipped her hair.

Plagg licked his lips. "So wear pants."

She sighed and glanced over at the tiny creature. "I'd get expelled. As much as I don't like school, I still need to go."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Over a pair of pants?"

She nodded as she fixed the bottom of the sweater. "My teacher hates me and will do anything to get rid of me."

"Why?" He was now completely confused.

She shrugged. "I'm not skinny, blonde, play soccer, run track, and I suck at math." She grinned a little as she grabbed her back pack. "He also doesn't like that I write, draw, read classic literature, manga in its original Japanese, cuss him out in French, and am a black belt in karate and judo."

He snickered. "Aren't you the well-rounded over achiever."

She giggled as she opened the door to the stairs. "Come on I don't want to be late."

"Lizzy, who are you talking to?" Rod called from down the hall.

"Uh…" Liz had to think fast as Plagg hid in her backpack. "My imaginary friend?"

"I encouraged your creativity, but you're 15. You're too old for imaginary friends." He called back.

She sighed in relief that he bought it. "Ok." She ran down the stairs. She then kissed her brother on the cheek and continued to the front door. "Have a good day at work. Love you bro."

He blinked a second and sipped his coffee. "Have a good day at school." He heard the door slam and he shook his head as he took another sip.

Loral popped some gum in her mouth as she came out of her room wearing a jacket over her light pink leotard and a hot pink duffle bag flung over her shoulder.

"Practice for swan lake today?" He asked innocently enough.

She rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "I am the Prima Ballerina, I have practice everyday." She stormed down the hall and the stairs. It wasn't long before he heard the door slam again.

He sighed and took a big swig of his coffee. It was going to be a long day. He was going to grey early, he could tell. He could also tell he was going to need more coffee. Sisters, he didn't know if they were a blessing or a curse… or both. No, he knew, Loral was the troublemaker of the two, the curse, while Liz was more or less a some-what moody angel, the blessing. He shouldn't complain. Both of them could have been out of control. At least he could count on Liz. He checked his watch and fled back into his room, he most likely had customers waiting.

Nick closed the door to his house with a donut stuffed into his mouth and wearing his own sweater like Liz's. "Lof hu mohm." He called out with a mouth full of pastry before the door shut.

"Morning." Liz smiled as she caught up to him.

He smiled as he fixed his back pack on his shoulder with one hand, removed the donut with his other, and chewed. "Morning." He spoke after he swallowed. "Sleep well? I left before you woke up." He took another bite.

"I noticed, the bed got cold on me." She rolled her eyes and giggled. They began to walk together. "Nicky, can I ask you a question?" she gazed over at him.

He licked his fingers for left over powdered sugar. "You know you can ask me anything, shoot."

She looked ahead toward the bus stop for the public-school kids. She bit her bottom lip as she rehearsed what she was going to say one last time. "last night we watched the news about the new super heroes and you said the cat themed one is hot. She and I are about the same build, same hair…"

He became confused. "So, what are you getting at?" He interrupted her.

"You think she's hot, but what about me?" She asked as they passed the stop and she fiddled with her fingers.

He gave a small snort and messed with her hair. "You're adorable. Like Katie, except cooler to hang out with."

She groaned. "I'm only a year younger than you." She stormed passed him.

"I know." He quickened his stride to catch up to her. "Liz come on, what did you want me to do, lie? You hate liars." She didn't acknowledge him. "Liz!" He called out to her. Nothing. "Elizabeth!" Yep, she was ignoring him. Not even an angry growl in his direction for calling her by her full name… which she hated. He didn't know he could be in the dog house with his best friend. How would he survive an actual girlfriend? He wouldn't.

She ignored him all the way to the school, till she reached the front door. Although, she was still a bit miffed at him as he held the door open for her. Such a gentleman, too bad she was mad at him.

"Hey nerd." Billy patted her on the back and stuck a note to her. The distinct smell of deer urine emanated from him. She hoped he didn't get any of that foul stench on her.

Nick pulled it off and growled. "Billy, what are you seven?"

She snatched the note from his hand and read it to herself. "Kick me." She groaned as she balled it up and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. "Good morning to you too Billy." She made her way to her locker.

She sighed as Nick chased down Billy for an apology, like he did every day as she unlocked the combination lock on her locker. She grabbed a book when she finally got the door open and stuffed two more inside before she grabbed her favorite pencil and stuck it behind her ear. She shut the door and was about to lock it again until a green thing came into her peripheral vision.

She turned to see a scrawny, scruffy dark-haired boy around her age with brown eyes, a wrinkly uniform shirt that was half untucked in his pants holding a huge green frog. She jumped back with a screech. "Joey! Get that slimy thing away from me!"

"Fred's not going to hurt you." Joey smiled. He held the amphibian closer to her. "Wanna pet him?"

She paled. "No!"

The frog licked its own eyeball and she swore she was going to throw up. Luckily for her, Nick showed back up and pulled Joey away by his shirt collar.

"Go put that thing back in his tank Joey, you're freaking out Liz." Nick crossed his arms and stared down at the boy holding the frog.

Liz blinked for a second. She and Joey were the same height, they always had been, but Nicky… he was a head taller than her. He must have been really intimidating to Joey. How did she not notice the love of her life being so tall? Although, come to think of it, he was always taller than her. Rod and Loral were kinda short for their ages anyway and Liz thought this was as tall as she was going to get if her siblings were anything to go by. Hum, how tall were her parents? She sighed knowing she'd never get that answer.

"Goodbye my little amphibian. See you in art class." Joey waved to her.

She threw up a little in her mouth, but swallowed it.

Nick crossed his arms again as he leaned on a locker. "Is it just me, or is his crush on you creepy?"

She smiled as she locked her locker. "Totally." Please tell her he was jealous. "That frog could be poisonous and he wanted me to touch it." She gaged again.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry Liz," He messed up her hair. "I'll protect you."

She smiled wide as the distinct clicking of heels come from behind her. There were only three girls in the entire school who wore heels. She frowned and turned around to face the terrible trio for her daily torment. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

The leader, a short blonde with more freckles on her face than brains, popped her gum. The taller red head crossed her arms with an evil grin. And last but not least, the blonde on the other side flipped through her chemistry book to the back to memorize the periodic table.

The leader had her shirt unbuttoned to show off her lack of boobs. The red head did too, but her bust was just a hair smaller than Liz's. The bookish one was a bit more prude, she wore her black school sweater that could be unbuttoned and a pair of white tights.

They assessed Liz's overall appearance. To them, she looked sloppy. Her sweater was kinda oversized and hid her chunkiness, her socks were uneven, her shoes had seemed to untie themselves, her hair was a mess and her glasses were all smudgy. But she honestly didn't care… ok, maybe she cared about her glasses.

She took another deep breath and then looked down at the leader. "What do you want Victoria?"

The leader, Victoria, checked her perfectly manicured nails for dirt. "Why they let you in I will never understand. You're not rich, you're not powerful, you're nothing more than an orphan." Her icy blue eyes sent a shiver down Liz's spine, but she didn't let anyone on to it.

Liz rolled her eyes. "What makes you so great anyway? So your dad owns a country club, big deal. And what does your mom do again, I can never remember."

Victoria rolled her own eyes. "Mother owns a makeup company."

Liz smiled wickedly. "maybe you should ask her for some because I think I see a zit." She faux gasped.

"Where?!" Victoria scrambled for a mirror in her purse.

Liz giggled.

Victoria closed her compact mirror with a scowl.

"Vicky! Frown lines!" the redhead gasped.

Victoria waved a hand over her face and changed her expression to natural. "Thanks Jo-Jo." She then gazed back at Liz. "Come on girls, we can't be seen with losers for too long." She then directed her attention to Nick. "Nicky~ I'll save you a seat at lunch." She waved flirtatiously.

The other two laughed as the three of them began to click their heels away.

He cringed. "Those girls are savage. Boy, am I glad you're not like them." He shook his head.

She breathed a small giggle. "Well, they are mean girls… it's kinda in the title." She squinted her eyes. "They always come in packs of three." She lowered her voice for effect.

He was about to say something, but the bell to signal the beginning of the school day rang right as he opened his mouth. He shrugged and held out his arms. "Carry your books?"

She smiled wide as a faint blush overcame her cheeks. Sure, he carried her books everyday, but it still gave her butterflies every time he asked. She then handed him her books, but kept her backpack and began to walk to class.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't I normally carry your backpack too?"

She froze in her tracks as she gripped the strap to the back in question. She gave a nervous giggle as she looked back at him. "I got it."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go to class." She turned back around and tried to act normal as she began to walk again.

If he hadn't told her he was Lordbug by now, then he was most likely never going to tell her. And so, she couldn't tell him she was Kitty… even if she wanted too. Maybe if she told him… then maybe they'd be more than friends? Be his girlfriend? No, she wasn't going to use her secret identity just to get the man of her dreams. It wouldn't be fair.

She entered the classroom and sat down in her seat at a long table with one seat on her right with another table connected with two more seats were on her left and at an angle. Nicky set her books down on the corner of the table and went to his spot across from her.

All the tables resembled a U with the teacher's desk on the outside in front of the room's closet. Oh, how Liz longed for the day when she and Nicky would go into that closet for more than just supplies.

On her right was Jorden Aires, a cute chunky mixed (half black half white) girl who Liz was silently jealous of how beautiful her skin was. Beside Jorden sat Serenity Jones, Liz's female best friend since they were 3. Serenity was a twig with blond hair and grey eyes… and braces. But, she was a sweet girl. Serenity had the misfortune of sitting beside Joey. On Liz's left sat a brainy girl who also had glasses, but her hair brown hair with a hint of red was far curlier on her's. She also had freckles all over her body. Her name was Summer Green, the smartest girl in the school. Beside her was Alison Kendrick, the shortest of Victoria's crew. Speaking of, Victoria's seat was next to her's. Then a very quiet boy named Aden Anderson. Nobody ever knew what that boy was thinking. At the end sat Jolene Jackson, or Jo-Jo as Victoria liked to call her. Nick started the next row and faced Liz directly. Billy Campbell sat next to him. the next seat was vacant as always, but it belonged to Dalton Tennent, the biggest womanizer in all Virginia. Kala Roberts filled out the next seat. She was a happy girl, but she had low self-esteem. Lisa Lane, the school's pastor's daughter, and a short blonde boy sat at the last table. His name was Red Myers. Although Liz thought he looked more like a weasel.

This was the entire 9th grade. And Nick was only there because he was held back on the account of him spending most of the 1st grade in detention for fights and sassing the teacher in science class because she would get a fact wrong, his dad was a scientist after all. They never bothered to move him back up to where he was supposed to be, and he didn't care. Liz didn't mind either, more time to spend with him. sure, it wasn't one on one time, but she couldn't complain.

The teacher, Mr. Patrick White, had been there snice before the bell rang and was writing the day's math lesson on the board. The fat blonde man set the chalk down and looked over his students. He adjusted his glasses and glared at Liz. He then smiled at everyone else. "Good morning class. Elizabeth get those books off your desk."

She rolled her eyes. Where would they go? There was no room in her desk (already full of books for other classes) and she didn't want to put them on the floor. They were for Math, bible, and Spanish… the three classes he taught. She wasn't moving them. "They're not bothering anything." She spoke with a bored tone.

He glared at her some more. He then walked over to the desk and pushed the books onto the floor. "Look how easily they fall. Pick them up."

They wouldn't have fallen if he didn't touch them. She sighed, stood up, walked around the U and picked up the books. However, she put them back exactly where they had been sitting before.

Plagg scowled from her backpack, she wasn't kidding… the teacher was an asshole. It was faint, but he felt his chosen's darkness spike. She calmed down when she sat back down and was able to stare at Nick again.

But, the spike had Plagg concerned. How long before a spike would boil over into full blown rage or sadness? He could tell his kitten was skating on thin ice over the lake of her darkness. What would it take to crack the ice? He hoped he'd never find out. But, judging on her class and teacher, girl had thick skin. He was glad for that. But, the twinge of fear still settled in his stomach.

Tikki, watching from Nick's backpack, was equally disgusted at the teacher's actions. He should be fired! She was ready to fly out of the bag and slap him herself for treating one of his students in such a way. But, she knew that was a bad idea. Besides, it wasn't her place.

Nick seethed in his seat. Mr. Patrick did this everyday. What did he have against Liz? Sure, she was a tad defiant, but what 15-year-old wasn't? She had a point. He almost broke his pencil in rage as he watched her get up to pick up the books, but pride overcame him when he saw where she put them. He still wanted to drag the fat man out of the room and punch his face in. But, he would be expelled for that and his parents were really pushing for college. So, he couldn't do anything… but! Maybe Lordbug could! He had to think about this.

Liz opened her math book to the page that was on the board and pulled out some paper. Time for her to be completely confused again and the fat man not to help at all.


	6. Science class of horrors

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds!

the manga Liz read's in this chapter, if anyone is wondering, is Inuyasha.

an artist friend of mine asked if i could give descriptions to all the characters i introduced last chapter. i didn't describe everyone last chapter cuz i didn't want to bore y'all with endless physical traits. i figured as i go i can give them their own lime light and describe them when it comes time too. i did write down every description if ya'll are curious. and here it is:

 _Mr. Patrick White- fat, wears shorts year-round, blond military haircut, wears glass, light blue eyes, asshole_

 _Victoria "Vicky" Mason- thinks she's god's gift to the world, short, blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, wears her uniform to show off what she doesn't have (flat chest), icy blue eyes, with more freckles on her face than brains._

 _Jolene Jackson- red head, some-what curly hair generally in a bun, wears glasses over hazel eyes, boobs are slightly smaller than Liz's but is prouder of them and likes to flaunt them._

 _Alison Kendrick- nerd, loves science, a bit of a goth, long blonde hair, shorter than Vicky, button nose, condescending smile, "bit more prude, she wore her black school sweater that could be unbuttoned and a pair of white tights."_

 _Serenity jones- a twig with dirty blond hair and grey eyes, braces, a bit mischievous, over all nice, has an over protective mother, adopted, never knew her birth parents, Liz's female best friend, is a bit boy crazy herself_

 _Joey Sampson- scrawny, scruffy dark-haired, brown eyes, a wrinkly uniform shirt that was half untucked in his pants_

 _Fred (frog)- green, yellow eyes_

 _Jordan Aires- cute, chunky, mixed, long brown hair, a sweet smile with dimples, brown eyes, only person to have bigger boobs than Liz but unlike Liz is not insecure about them being too big_

 _Summer Green- "a brainy girl who also had glasses, but her hair brown hair with a hint of red was far curlier on her's. She also had freckles all over her body"_

 _Aden Anderson- dirty blonde hair that covers his eyes, quiet, keeps to himself, nobody knows if he's a psychopath or not, loves video games and rock music, shy, can play the guitar_

 _Dalton Tennent- muscular, ladies' man, dark brown hair that's been buzz cut, blue eyes_

 _Kala Roberts- chunky, sweet, low self-esteem, long straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wears sweaters to hide her chunkiness_

 _Red Myers- weasel, scrawny, bleach blonde bowl cut, wears shorts year-round with sweater-vests_

 _Lisa Lane- tall, long blonde hair, always smiles, very nice, summer's best friend, never seems to know what's going on, sunshine with blue eyes_

 _Mrs. Buzzbe (new to chapter 6)- older woman, half grey half dark brown short curly hair, glasses on a chain, can't start her day without a cup of coffee, loves books and classical music, dresses like a kind librarian, has two kids of her own that have already graduated as well as a grandson_

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 6. Science class of horrors

As if today couldn't get any worse, the students were paired off for science class. Liz was, unfortunately, paired with Alison. Nick was partners with Red of all people.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Alison didn't insist on doing all of the work and didn't talk about the latest episode of her favorite crime drama the entire time.

It wasn't long at all before Liz was bored out of her wits. She sighed and pulled a manga out of her backpack. She turned to the page she left off on and began to read, until…

"Elizabeth is looking at naked women!" the shrill screech of Alison's voice pierced the science experiments observations.

Liz raised an eyebrow and glance at the next page. Of course the main character was taking a bath in a lake. Although you really couldn't see anything. She must have had the worst luck in the world.

"Elizabeth, can I see that book?" The teacher, the kind-hearted bookish Mrs. Buzzbe, held out her hand.

Liz sighed as she held out the book with the offending page in full view. "In my defense, I didn't even notice her until Alison said anything and it doesn't really show anything."

Mrs. Buzzbe squinted. "How can you read this? It's squiggles." She closed the book and handed it back.

Liz shrugged. "My dad was Japanese and my mom was French. I've been speaking both languages since before I could walk." She explained. She pointed to the offending page. "You read Japanese right to left and not left to right like in English. I hadn't even gotten to this page." She sighed. "The main character is swimming in a lake to clean off blood that got all over her…" She flipped to a previous page. "Because she and this dreamy half demon were fighting for their lives against a demon that wanted to kill them for a sacred jewel shard. They won of course. And she is from our time, but got sucked to feudal japan and only has one change of clothes. And you really can't see anything because she has really long hair."

Mrs. Buzzbe sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Elizabeth… why are you reading in my class?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Because I'm bored and have nothing to do because Alison won't let me help."

Alison rolled her eyes. "She'd just get in my way."

"You're lab partners." Mrs. Buzzbe rolled her eyes.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "She's not as smart as me."

"Hey!" Liz crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Alison went back to the microscope.

"Alison Kendrick! Work with Elizabeth or you'll get an F!" Mrs. Buzzbe yelled.

Liz took a step back from the mad teacher in fear of being yelled at too if she continued to stand beside her.

Alison paled as she looked up terrified at the angry English teacher. "But I've never gotten an F in my life."

"Then work with Elizabeth." Mrs. Buzzbe glared at her.

"Shouldn't she be in trouble instead? She was reading a dirty book in class." Alison pointed fingers at Liz hoping to seem less guilty.

"Leave Liz's punishment to myself and her brother." Mrs. Buzzbe continued to glare.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Alison yelled.

A purple butterfly flitted past Liz and landed on Alison's sweater. A purple outline of a butterfly traced her eyes.

Liz could tell Alison was listening to something, but cringed as soon as the shortest girl in her class smiled wickedly.

"Yes Hawkmoth." With that, a puff of purple smoke covered her. When it subsided, her sweater was much longer and red, her skin was pale, her long blonde hair turned black, white gloves covered her hands, her high heels turned into thigh high black boots, her uniform turned into a long black dress that had a long slit down the side as well as a sweetheart neckline that showed off her new bust. She snickered as she held a glove covered hand to her mouth. "I am the Alchemist." She grabbed a science book and read a line. The pages glowed and the teacher turned into stone. She then turned her attention to Liz as the rest of the class (minus Nicky of course who grabbed his backpack) ran out of the classroom screaming.

Liz gulped and gave her a smile. "I need to use the bathroom." She sideways walked until she got to the door and high tailed it to the bathroom. She did manage to grab her backpack on her way out.

She let Plagg out and gave him a confused look. "Who's hawkmoth?"

Plagg sighed. "A fellow miraculous user. I'm afraid that whoever got their hands on the butterfly miraculous is using it for evil."

She nodded. "I guess we'll have to unmask this undeniable evil later." She frowned. "Dang it, I was going for an alliteration."

Plagg smiled. "U's are hard kitten."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Plagg, claws out." She held up her hand and he was sucked into the ring. The magic overcame her and she could help but spin around as she transformed. It was almost as if there was music she could just twirl to.

When she was done, she looked herself over in the mirror. Overall, she was still her, minus her glasses. So, why couldn't Nicky tell it was her? Did he need glasses? She was glad the mask fixed her poor vision as well as enhanced it a bit. She wondered if she could see in the dark like a real cat.

Nick managed to get away from the crowd and sneak away to the boy's bathroom. He opened his backpack and gave Tikki a bright smile. "I guess I don't have to ask for permission to leave class." His smile turned dopey. "and I get to, hopefully, see Kitty again."

Tikki rolled her eyes, but kept her smile.

His smile faded. "Although, something's been bugging me. Who's Hawkmoth?"

She shrugged. "I don't know who has the butterfly miraculous. It could be the same person from 12 years ago, it could be someone knew."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who was it 12 years ago?" He became more concerned. It was 12 years ago when Liz lost her parents in a car crash. Nobody knew how it happened. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine didn't have any alcohol in their blood, it wasn't raining, nothing to indicate they swerved so they wouldn't hit a deer… it baffled the police and rescue squad. Unfortunately, the Valentines were pronounced dead on the scene. He read the police report so many times he could recite it by heart, and yet, he still didn't understand. His mom swore someone killed them and made it look like an accident. She knew Hiro. She always said he wasn't a reckless driver. She just never said who it could be.

Perhaps it was Hawkmoth… but why? He also wondered how his mom knew, if she did anyway, of this person. He'd have to ask when he got home. But, for now it was super hero time.

"I don't know who she was back then." Tikki frowned.

"Tikki," His eyes narrowed. "Spots on."

Tikki was sucked into his earrings and that red rush of energy washed over him. This time he wasn't as confused and embraced the feeling.

 _Scarlet, now in a black dress, cried as she gazed at two closed coffins as she held her four-year-old son's hand and her late best friend's youngest daughter who was only three. She grit her teeth as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She made a silent promise. She would avenge their premature death._

 _That night after the funeral, she tucked in the two tots who were holding hands. She smiled. At least Hiro's wish came true. She checked on Hiro's six-year-old and the teenager before Tikki came out of hiding._

 _"Going out?" her husband stopped her before she opened the front door._

 _She sighed and looked back at him. "Simon."_

 _He sighed as well. "I know it's going to bug you, but Hiro and Kamille are dead, you can't bring them back." He pulled her into a hug. "Miraculous Ladybug isn't going to fix this."_

 _She sniffled. "I have to do something." She broke away from him. "Tikki, spots on." She transformed into Marienkafer (Ladybug in German). "I just want answers, for their kids." She turned back to the door. "I'll be back before breakfast."_

 _Simon shook his head as he watched his wife leave. It pained him every time she transformed. He always worried about her since she told him._


	7. The Alchemist

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds

sorry for the long wait and the short chapter... i got busy... i started to build the school in sims 4, I'll put it up on the gallery when I'm done. i have one building done... but i don't like the roof... the inside looks awesome though... the campus is really hilly, but lots in sims4 are devoid of hills so it won't be 100% accurate. I tried though. i can't wait till cats and dogs drops and i get to build a vet! (i pre-ordered the expansion like a month or so ago.) although the thing I'm looking forward to the most is the octagon roofs which we're getting in a free patch... i like octagons... they're different than boring old squares. honestly the game should have had them from the get go. I'm gonna make Plagg and Tikki as Cats as well, that will be fun! and then i could breed them, those kittens will be adorable!

oh, if anyone cares, The Alchemist is a nod to the anime/manga Full Metal Alchemist... she has ed's cape. but that's not the only reference she has. i would list more, but i'm sure ya'll wanna get to the chapter already.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 7. The Alchemist

Kitty and Lordbug got back to the classroom at the same time, but Alison… The Alchemist was gone!

"Where did she go?" Kitty looked around, her eyes locked on the teacher turned to stone. Poor Mrs. Buzzbe. She was a sweet woman who didn't deserve to be a formally human statue. She sighed and moved past her to investigate.

A window was open and the curtain flapped in the cool October wind. A chill went down her spine as she crept closer to the open window. She always hated the cold. She wished her suit was a bit more insulating. She rubbed her arms as she looked outside. Oh what she wouldn't give to live in like Texas or something, someplace warm year-round. At least closer to the equator.

A sliver of red caught her attention. "She's outside." She grabbed her staff. Why did it have to be outside? Why couldn't it be in the always hot and sweaty gym?

Before she jumped into action, she felt something warm on her arms. She looked back at her partner who had pulled a jacket out of his cubby that he left there for emergencies and placed it on her shoulders.

She blushed, understandably, as she put down her staff for a moment to properly put the jacket on. "Thank you." She picked her staff back up.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You looked cold."

Her anger toward him from that morning had completely melted away. There was no way she could stay mad at him. So sweet, and so ignorant at the same time.

She nodded and hopped out the window. The cool October air hit her, but it didn't bug her as much. The jacket made her feel like Nicky was giving her a warm hug, which, she really needed today.

He followed her and they searched the outside campus as well as the woods that surrounded the school on three sides. The school was a bit hidden and the only road to it went through a tiny neighborhood. The school itself consisted of two buildings. The main building and a church whose basement served as the resident daycare. Liz loved walking into the great room that served as the cafeteria in the church. Little kids would always run up to her and hug her. The toddler army was led by Liz's cousin Sophia Collins. The youngest daughter of her mother's youngest sister. That kid and her little friends always brightened Liz's day.

The main building housed the pre-k to the 8th grade. Liz's class, the 9th grade, was in a back room of the upper level of the church. They were in there the entire day, usually. Liz figured she'd get more time outside of class now that she was a super hero. She smiled at the idea, she really didn't like school. She mainly went for Nicky and Sophia. Once in awhile their teacher would let them hang out on the playground, but Liz seemed to always bump into her other cousin and Sophia's sister Betty.

Betty was a tomboy by every definition of the word. She and Liz had nothing in common even though they were the closest in age. She and Liz never really did get along.

But, all that was neither here nor there as Kitty landed on a tall metal slide to overlook the playground. She could have sworn she saw the red cape go this way. She pouted as she sat and slid down. She always did love that slide.

Lordbug took to the roof of the main building, shielding his eyes from the sun as he scanned the campus. Kitty soon joined him with a pout.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Lordbug gulped. "Think she turned anyone else to stone?" He didn't want to think about Liz being a statue.

She blinked at him a moment. Then a Cheshire smile crept onto her lips. "Any purrrticular civilians that you're worried about bug boy?"

He blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Her name is Elizabeth… I think the Alchemist is after her."

"Is she cute?" She swished her tail playfully as she continued to smile.

He nodded, his blush getting worse. "Yeah, she's cool."

Perhaps there was hope after all. She nodded with a huge smile. "Alright, let's go save your girlfriend." She used her staff to drop down to the parking lot

He paled. "She's not my girlfriend… I'm single." He almost shouted as he grabbed his yo-yo to fallow her. "I'm single." He repeated once he reached the pavement and stood beside her once again.

"Shush." She put a finger to his lips as her cat ears twitched. She marveled at how her already semi-sensitive hearing had been enhanced. It felt like all of her senses were enhanced.

The ground began to shake moving the few cars that were parked. He grabbed her and held her by the waist. The pavement cracked and crumbled as it started to come up from the ground. All they could do was watch in horror.

It was then the ground exploded like a volcano as The Alchemist laughed while she ascended from below the surface. She looked over the horrified heroes and gave them a smirk. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Marienkafer and Neko Kuro. Hawkmoth said you would try to stop me on my quest for revenge against Elizabeth. She also said I need to take your Miraculous."

Both heroes looked at each other confused.

"Hawkmoth knows German?" Lordbug asked.

"She knows Japanese?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

The Alchemist shook her head. "That's what the old _heroes_ called themselves." She rolled her eyes.

They looked at each other again.

"My Kwami said something about Hawkmoth being around 12 years ago." He looked back at the akuma. "What happened to the old heroes?"

The Alchemist shrugged. "I don't know." Then an outline of a purple butterfly covered her face. She listened intently, but then smiled with malice. "He died, she survived… and was pissed that her precious pussy cat took a dirt cat nap." She gave a small bow. "Hawkmoth sends her regards Neko Kuro."

Kitty crossed her arms as she angrily pouted. "It's Kitty Noir… although, it's kinda the same thing… Kuro and Noir both mean black and Neko means cat. But what does a past cat have to do with me?"

The akuma shrugged again. "Hell if I know."

Lordbug rolled his eyes as he grabbed his yo-yo. "I'm sure when we defeat Hawkmoth she'll tell us everything."

It was at that moment when four police cars and several news vans pulled into the parking lot.


	8. of past and pursent

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds

sorry this chapter is kinda short. between word giving up on me, having to use *gag* open office, cats and dogs coming out for sims 4 (i made a black cat and a German Shepard and then Plagg and Tikki in cat form. Plagg has a my little pony cutie mark so you can tell him apart from all the other black cats... if ya'll want to you can grab them off the gallery i use the same name), a baby shower for my aunt's soon to be daughter in law (she's having a boy), mom being sick (dad finally took her to the dr... bronchitis)... i just haven't written much. again, i'm sorry... but hopefully the quality of this chapter makes up for it.

and, i would like to formally introduce Hawkmoth! ya'll with learn her name soon enough. and yes, Hawkmoth is a woman in this... well, this is a gender reversal 90's AU after all. although, heads up, ya'll thought Gabriel is the worst parent ever... you haven't met she Hawk (lol... she hawk... she hulk... get it? no? ok, i'll go to the corner) or her real life counterpart (yes i based her off a real person... 99% of the characters are based on real people that i know. i won't tell ya'll whose who... because i don't want them hunting me down or anything... in real life Hiro and Kamille are alive and well... for the most part.).

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 8. of past and pursent

 _Hiro, as a civilian in his school uniform, walked down the long hall of the church to get to his classroom. He knew he was late, but he figured he'd be fashionably late and take his time. He opened the door and sat in his spot in the U next to his best friend Scarlet whom passed him notes she had been taking. He looked up and his brown eyes met hazel._

 _She had sleek long brown hair with a lock tucked behind her ear, fair skin with freckles everywhere but her face, her hazel eyes were criminally hidden behind a pair of large brown glasses, from what he could tell, a curvy figure with a fit frame._

 _He had to stop himself from drooling. He leaned over to Scarlet. "Who's that angel?" he whispered._

 _Scarlet rolled her eyes knowingly. "Her name is Kamille, she's from Paris France."_

" _Kamille." He sighed dreamily._

 _Scarlet shook her head. This wasn't the first time Hiro fell in love at first sight. She did hope this time turned out better than the last. She cringed at the thought of anther girl throwing a pie in his face and telling him to leave her alone._

 _After class she fallowed Kamille to the girl's bathroom and waved warmly at her. "Um... bonsure..." She awkwardly smiled trying her hardest not to butcher what little french she knew... she did._

" _I speak English." Kamille smiled as she checked herself in the mirror and pulled a pair of tweezers from her bag, her accent on full display. "I thought I felt a hair." She rubbed her chin._

" _Oh I hate those!" Scarlet smiled more naturally._

 _Kamille gave her a knowing nod as she found the hair she was looking for. She managed to pluck it. She rubbed her chin again to see if there were anymore, there were none. She then put her tweezers back in her bag. "It was really bugging me."_

 _Scarlet nodded. "I completely understand..." She scratched the back of her head. "Hey, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that my friend Hiro has developed a crush on you... I thought I'd warn you."_

 _Kamille tilted her head at her. "was he the one that came in late?"_

 _Scarlet nodded._

 _Kamille smiled brightly. "He's really cute."_

 _Scarlet raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Think so?"_

 _Kamille giggled. "He seems like a dork. I like dorks."_

 _Scarlet giggled. "Then you'll like Hiro, he's a huge dork."_

" _What about you?" Kamille raised an eyebrow._

" _What do you mean?" Scarlet became confused._

" _He is your friend, no?" Kamille shrugged._

 _Scarlet giggled. "I'm an only child, Hiro is the brother I never had. He even calls me sis sometimes."_

" _So you feel...?" Kamille raised her eyebrow even more._

" _I love him as a brother. Completely platonic." Scarlet explained. "Nothing more." She blushed and gave her a shy smile. "Besides, I like an upperclassmen named Simon Marcum." She sighed dreamily._

 _Kamille giggled. "Alright."_

 _They both left the bathroom giggling without knowing they were not the only ones in there._

" _Hiro Valentine will be mine." A skinny girl with long fluffy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, icy blue eyes, a wool sweater over her polo, fair skin came out of the stall and stormed out of the bathroom. Only to return a second later to wash her hands._

 _On her way home she fiddled with a gem that was fastened to her collar under the fold so no one could see it._

 _She reached her farm style house and ran up to her room, ignoring her parents. She opened the window and a white butterfly landed on the sill. She smiled. "Nooroo..." She looked out at the sunset. "Dark wings rise."_

 _There was a flash of light._

" _It's time to make that tom cat fall for me and not that french wench." She laughed._

Kitty helped Alison up after the fight. The lucky charm was a scroll of all things. But, that didn't bug her at all.

Alison pouted. "do I have to go back to being partners with that freak Elizabeth?"

Kitty scowled. Now she regretted saving her. But, she swallowed her pride and smiled. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

Alison crossed her arms. "She was reading porn in a church."

Kitty rolled her eyes. Oh goody, this again. "Did you even read what she was reading. It probably wasn't porn."

Alison rolled her own eyes. "I can't read those squiggles."

Kitty giggled a little. "I'm sure to the Japanese, English looks like squiggles." she shook her head. "Just because you don't understand doesn't mean it's awful." She shrugged. "It's just from another culture."

Alison opened her mouth to rebuttal, but it was lost on her tongue.

It was at that moment a camera was shoved into Kitty's face.

"Cat Girl!" the reporter shoved a microphone at her. "Any comment on what just happened?"

Kitty scowled. "My name is Kitten Noir." she rolled her eyes, but then gave a mischievous smile. "But y'all can call me Kitty."

"and I'm Lordbug." He waved as the cameraman turned to film him.

The reporter stood back in front of the camera with her microphone in hand. "There you have it folks, Lynchburg's newest protectors Kitty Noir and Lordbug! Hopefully Hawkmoth will hide for another 12 years!"

A chubby woman with short fluffy blonde hair cut in a bob, bags under her icy blue eyes, a pair of reading glasses on the top of her head, a pair of butterfly pants and a matching purple sleeveless polo, white tennis shoes, and a butterfly broach on her shirt scowled at the new super heroes.

"She looks just like her mother." she scoffed. "but she's her father's daughter all right."


	9. Lunch

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds

well... it's longer than the last chapter.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 9. Lunch

"That was intense." Serenity opened the door to the small cafeteria. "Where did you go during the attack? Mr. Cross was looking for you everywhere..." she then gave a mischievous smile. "You and Nick."

Liz shrugged. "I don't know where Nicky went, but I was at the corner store." Why was it so easy to lie like that?

"LIZZY!" A toddler army descended upon them just to hug the brunette.

Yep, best part of Liz's day.

Sophia, a little girl so adorable it should be criminal, jumped into her arms. Her big brown eyes gazed up at her older cousin with innocents, her dimples in full view as she smiled wide, a pink bow kept her thin jet black shoulder length locks out of her face, her cute little pink dress that complimented her mocha skin was clean (she was a clean kid), and her white shoes with frilly white socks completed the outfit. "I learned how to count to ten today." she hugged her older cousin.

"Ten!" Liz smiled wide. "That's a big number!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10." Sophia recited.

Liz giggled. "You skipped 8 silly."

The toddler pouted as Liz put her back down.

"Why don't you and your friends go eat and I'll see you later, k kiddo?" Liz bent down and tapped the child's nose causing her to giggle.

"Ok." Sophia went back to her seat. Most of her friends fallowed, but a couple stayed back for just one more hug.

Liz, knowing that not every child gets the right amount of love at home, hugged each one and sent them on their way. Besides, how could she say no to such adorable faces?

Serenity giggled. "It's a good thing you're not a super hero, I'm sure the bad guys will pick up on your weakness to babies and use it against you."

Liz giggled as well. Oh how little her best friend knew. "I'd just have to make sure the bad guys never find out my weakness."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You stop and coo at every baby you see and hug any toddler that crosses you path and asks for a hug. Face it, you have a legit weakness. Babies are your kryptonite."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Babies don't weaken me and almost kill me." She giggled.

"Oh you know what I mean." Serenity waved it off.

Liz shrugged. "Yeah." They then got into line for the slop of the day.

"Out of the way nerd." Liz was pushed to the side by a girl that looked like an older version of Sophia, but angrier and in a uniform with a layer of dirt all over her. Betty didn't have Sophia's dimples, but they were clearly sisters.

Liz rolled her eyes as she picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off. "It's always nice to see you too Betty." She was glad she generally only saw her at lunch or when she visited her grandparents.

Betty scoffed and crossed her arms as she walked away to the front of the line.

Serenity scowled. "She thinks she something else just because she's captain of the soccer team. I'm still pissed she slammed that door on my foot."

Liz sighed. "as much as I can't stand her either, she's still my blood. Just like Loral."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Loral is your sister, Betty is your cousin. They're not the same." she shook her head. "Besides, Loral is a lesbian and I don't think Betty is attracted to anything."

Liz giggled. "I think you're right."

"Why is it the only cute boy around here is Nick... and before you beat me to a pulp I am fully aware he's yours." Serenity sighed.

Liz shrugged. "Because this school sucks. The only reason I'm here is because my parents went here. And so did my brother and sister."

"Let's face it, you stay here for Nicky, and they call me boy crazy." Serenity giggled.

Liz giggled as well as she and her best friend grabbed a plate.

"By the way..." Serenity smiled mischievously. "I'm spending the weekend at your place."

Liz raised an eyebrow as slop that was supposedly chicken casserole was chucked onto her plate. "Your mom will never go for that. And don't even think about sneaking out. You'll get us both in trouble." They walked over to their table.

"Mom's going out of town tomorrow and won't be back till the middle of next week. She's shipping my brother, sisters and myself off to my grandparents. I just have to ask them if I can spend the weekend at your place." Serenity explained.

"Sneaky, yet still by the rules. I like it." Liz used a plastic fork to stir the gruel to make sure it was edible. She had given Plagg a mozzarella stick after the battle and before the class came back. She made sure to put Nick's jacket back in his cubby before anyone saw her. Plagg was currently sleeping in a side pocket to her sweater.

A cold chill went up her spine as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and locked eyes with the woman in the butterfly pants.

The woman gave the girls a wide, but insincere smile. "Are you girls enjoying your lunch?" Every word sounded like it was dripping with venom.

"It's fine mom."Serenity didn't meet her eyes.

Liz gave her a fake smile of her own. "Could use some cheese, maybe some spices. A pinch of salt and pepper never hurt anyone."

The woman nodded and walked away.

"Is it bad that my own mother gives me the creeps?" Serenity whispered.

Liz's eyes darted around before she whispered back. "Well you are adopted."

"Good point." Serenity nodded as she whispered again.

Liz took a good long look at her best friend. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn Serenity was Jade Jones' biological daughter. But, she did.

Serenity was a beautiful girl. Long dirty blonde hair that was soft to the touch, mysterious gray eyes, fair clear skin aside from a beauty mark on her cheek, a slim frame and just enough curves to drive boys crazy. Sure, Liz's heart belonged to Nicky, but it would be nice if a boy other than him or her bother paid her some attention like Serenity constantly got. Boys from other schools, grown men, and even young boys who hadn't hit puberty yet were always hitting on her. Liz felt slightly jealous, how Serenity could have any boy she wanted, but then Nicky would hang out with her and she'd forget all about it.

But, as soon as Liz was alone with Serenity, the blonde's overwhelming popularity was blinding. Although, Liz couldn't just stop being her friend. That wouldn't be right. After all, they had been friends since they were three when they first met. And friendships like that lasted.

Serenity's birth mom was found dead in the James River and her dad was in jail, never to see his child again. Jade, whom adopted Serenity, made sure of it. Serenity was basically an orphan too, maybe that's why they got along so well. Both girls lost their parents at a very young age and had no memory of them other than what people told them about them. They also shared their birthday, July 19th. They felt more like sisters than friends.

Nicky grumbled as he heated his lunch in the school's microwave. He kinda wished his mom didn't pack his lunch. He was worried about Liz. She was acting different when everyone made their way back to class. Something was off and he feared the worst. He wished he could be by her side in the small cafeteria instead of having to eat in the gym, but at least this way he could keep an eye on Alison and the other mean girls. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. Although, he could probably throw them pretty far considering Victoria hardly ate, all Jolene had for lunch was a fruit smoothie, and Alison was a scrawny vegetarian.

If he needed to, he could beat all three of them up without powers or breaking a sweat. But, his mom would kill him if he did. And he dared not incur his mother's wrath. He still had nightmares from the last time he made her mad... when Katie was a baby. Sometimes, he'd hide down in his dad's basement lab just to avoid her. She'd find him if he was next door with Liz... in fact, that was always the first place she'd look if she needed him for something. Luckily, most of the time she only called him home for dinner or family game night. Both times he just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. Katie would undeniably bring up something embarrassing he did at dinner and family game night was boring because his dad was always preoccupied with an invention or a formula.

Simon Marcum loved his family, but he worked for the government as a scientist and was often not at home or shut in his home lab. He generally came out when Scarlet dragged him out when she needed him for something. But, if you wanted him, you had to go to him.

Ever since Nick turned 13, he often found himself going down to the lab and asking his dad for advice about something or other. Luckily for him, his dad put everything on hold for his son. They even had _The Talk_ down there. Although Nick would have been fine with the age-old "birds and bees" speech, Simon went into great detail. At least Nick was well informed and hopefully wouldn't screw up his first time. But, he also learned everything about girls' bodies and all their changes in the same conversation. He honestly didn't know how much pain women went through, well, now he did.

" _And knowing all that, I still don't understand your mother."_ His dad often chuckled.

Nick laughed along as well because he felt his father's pain. He knew Liz like the back of his hand, but she still found ways to surprise him. Perhaps it was just a man thing, to not understand the women you're closest to.

He set his plate of meatloaf down and gazed out at all the people he didn't particularly care about. He only stayed at this dump of a school to protect Liz and god knows she needed it. Why was everyone so against her?

When they were little, Liz was popular, but ever since Miss Jones' class for the first grade... everyone turned on her. And it only got worse over the years. The only people in Liz's corner where himself and Serenity. And that wasn't fair. She also had a boy named Marcus Flint, but he now lived in D.C. ... closer to Langley. But, Marcus had a not-so-subtle crush on Liz. Nick couldn't stand him for some odd reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he hated the man's guts and it wasn't because he was black.

The day Marcus moved in with his dad, was the day Nick silently celebrated... but he couldn't figure out why. The boys got along, but Nick couldn't stand him. And it bugged him that he didn't understand why. He wasn't racist, or at least he tried not to be. Sure, he spent all day with privileged white kids, went home to his cul-de-sac, lived with his white nuclear family, and hung out with his white best friend... but he wasn't racist. If he was, then Liz wouldn't be his best friend because she was technically half Asian. If he was, then he wouldn't have gotten along so well with Marcus even though he hated him. If he was, then he'd be mean to Jorden... which he could never do because she was a sweet girl... a cinnamon roll.

Red sat down in front of him and blocked his view of the mean girls with his big head on his scrawny body.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked with his fork in his mouth. He was used to eating alone and always having a table to himself at lunch.

"Keep that freak away from Alison." Red scowled.

Nick's blood boiled. He scowled as well. "How about you keep that bitch away from Liz?"

Red's eyes grew in shook. He stood up on the bench and pointed down at Nick. "He just cussed at me!" He called out at the top of his lungs.

Great! Lunch with Mr. Cross and a call to his mother. He wished he could transform and lucky charm a smoke bomb to escape a lecture and his mom. But, he knew he couldn't abuse his new powers like that. He had to face the consequences. _'That little weasel batted me.'_


	10. Gym Class of Doom

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds

well... this ended up pretty long. well, longer. I got halfway and was going to call it a day and post it, then I realized the chapter had nothing to do with the title I gave it... so I continued.

also, sorry for Nick's potty mouth, but he's always meant to have foul language since I came up with his character 2 years ago. yes, I've been working on this story longer than I've had the first chapter up. well, I've had the idea for this story in my mind for two years. I had the character, but I didn't have the setting or the time period.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 10. Gym Class of Doom

Mr. Cross wasn't that intimidating. Blonde hair cut in a military style with a soul patch on his chin, kind crystal blue eyes, scrawny, elongated face, a light blue polo and a pair of khaki shorts, a half eaten pear in one hand but a cigarette pressed to his lips in the other.

Lunch was the man's smoke break, and with the day going as it was, he needed it. Although, he was trying to quit.

He tapped the cigarette on the ashtray on his desk, luckily there was a window that was wide open so the smoke wasn't that bad. When he was done knocking off the ash, he extinguished the rest, it was down to the filterer anyway, and took a bite of his pear.

"Now who did you punch in the face this time?" He asked with a mouth full of fruit.

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he pouted and sat in a chair that was way too small. "I didn't punch anyone... but I wanted to punch that little weasel."

Mr. Cross shook his head knowingly. "And what did Red do?" he swallowed.

Nick scowled. "He called Liz a freak! So I called his girlfriend a bitch. Because he told me to keep Liz away from Alison. So I said keep Alison away from Liz, but I replaced Alison with Bitch." He sighed. "Let me guess, I'm suspended or something." He figured he might as well be honest. Perhaps it would be less painful or humiliating. Besides, he was defending his best friend's honor here. Mr. Cross liked Liz, so he'd probably be more forgiving.

Mr. Cross nodded. "Actually, I'll just give you a slap on the wrist and tell you to not swear to your classmates again." He smiled. "Why don't you do something productive every time you want to swear at someone."

Nick shrugged. "I have a swear jar at home. I have to put money in it every time I cuss. When it's full I have to buy something for the person I swore at the most. Usually it's my little sister, but I make sure she doesn't hear me. Can't have her repeating after me."

Mr. Cross nodded again as he opened a drawer to the desk and pulled out a composition notebook and a pencil. "You're a smart boy, I want you to write something every time you feel the urge to cruse at school. Write a poem, a story, a diary entry... anything!" He handed the book and pencil to Nick. "Anything to redirect that anger."

Nick took the items with a raised eyebrow.

"Call it your swear journal." Mr. Cross smiled wide.

Nick shrugged, opened it up to the first page and began to scribble a sentence. He held it up when he was done. It read "This is F-ing stupid."

Mr. Cross laughed. "It's a punishment." He cackled. "and writing is life life skill that you might need. Who knows. If Patrick gives you flack for writing, send him to me."

Nick sighed as he stood up. "Yes sir."

"And tell Valentine I want a signed copy of her latest issue." Mr. Cross smiled wide. "Did you know I had a friend who worked for Marvel? I think Valentine could easily make it big. Girl has skill."

Nick gave him a small smile of his own. "I will."

Liz loved drawing comic books and was actually published with royalty checks and everything. The checks weren't much, but that's not why she loved drawing. Liz had always been a story teller, she loved to entertain. Mr. Cross collected them. He always got a copy after an issue was published and made sure to have it signed. He always said that they'd be worth a lot when she became famous, that, and he was proud of her. He wished he kept some of his friend's work, but he didn't like a fool.

The last class of the day finally arrived. Too bad Liz hated the particular subject, gym. She had no problem with physical education, but everyday was the same and she didn't feel like she learned anything. It was always hockey in the gym. It would have been fine if her classmates played like teenagers instead of animals. Everyday someone would go home bleeding. This was also the one class she shared with Betty. She was dreading the game. Betty was way too competitive and took sports way to seriously. Like they were life and death situations... or the Olympics.

Luckily for her, Mr. Cross let her walk around the baseball field if she didn't feel like playing. Little did anyone know, she snuck back to her classroom and worked on her homework after a few minutes of walking in circles and getting board fast. Nicky sometimes joined her. He wasn't a huge hockey fan either.

She sighed dreamily at the thought of them walking together as she unlocked the door to the bathroom stall she was changing in and all the other girls left giggling. but, it didn't open. She pushed, shoved and body slammed the door, but it didn't budge.

This must have been the work of Victoria, Jolene, and Alison.

She grumbled as she gripped her gym bag and climbed the toilet with a gag. She grabbed the metal wall and hoisted herself up. Now, she had a new problem. How was she going to get down? Curse her short stature!

She debated on the counter, but it was too high off the ground. She hung off the wall and sighed. Of all the times for her to be kinda afraid of heights. She scooted closer to the door so she wouldn't hit the counter when she dropped. "Plagg!" she whispered.

Plagg yawned as he flew out of her small bag. He then got a good look at her. "I take a nap for five minutes and you decide to do parkour?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I was locked in the stall. Please tell me I'm close to the ground." She rolled her eyes.

"Let go." He nodded.

She gulped and did as she was told. It was a very short fall. As soon as she let go of the stall her feet touched the ground. She sighed as she looked up at her Kwami. "Were any of your past holders bullied as much as I am?" She gazed at what blocked her path before. A metal chair with a ton of thick text books... and a brick. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No." He shook his head. "Well, not just like you. They each faced a hardship, but none had to deal with a bunch of mean teenagers. Also, I don't know if this makes any difference, but you're my first girl."

she raised an eyebrow. "None of your previous holders were girls?"

"None." he nodded.

She shrugged. "What makes me so special?"

Plagg lit up with a smile as he had one eye open. "My last kitten chose you, when you were a baby."

she became utterly confused. "I know him?" she looked around franticly. "where is he now? Can I meet him again?" she smiled wide.

Plagg shank as his ears drooped. "Kitten..." He sighed dejectedly. "He died a long time ago."

"Oh." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry." She scooped him into her hands and brought him to her face. She gave him a little nuzzle and then a small peck on his forehead.

She let him go and he gave her a hopeful smile. It then faded to his normal expression and he shook his head. "No need to get mussy here Kitten." He blushed.

She giggled.

"aren't you gonna be late for gym class?" he crossed his tiny arms.

She groaned and pouted. "Do I have to?"

He shrugged, but then a sly smile replaced his grumpy demeanor. "Nicky will be all alone."

she gasped as she ran to the sink, washed her hands, grabbed a paper towel to use for the door handle, and ran down the hall, flew down the stairs, raced through the tiny kitchen, and sprinted to the middle of the gym. "I'm here!" She called, out of breath.

Mr. Patrick White scowled at her. "You're late."

She rolled her eyes as her classmates, minus Nicky and Serenity, laughed at her while holding hockey sticks. Nicky and Serenity looked annoyed at the rest of the class.

"Ten laps around the parking lot." Mr. Patrick White barked.

She opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it and made her way to the door at the front of the gym that led to the parking lot. She knew what she would have said would fall on deaf ears anyway. So what was the point?

Instead of running, Liz casually walked around the parking lot. Anything to get out of going back to the gym.

She just finished the fifth lap when a scream reached her ears.

"Plagg, claws out!" She hoped no one saw her.


	11. What just happened?

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds

sorry for the short chapter. my family just lost our cat of 16 years, been helping my mom with craft shows, got a new kitten, and my wisdom teeth are coming in (I've been in a lot of pain). so, suffice to say, I haven't felt like writing much. haven't been doing much of anything really. hopefully the next chapter is longer.

I like to think this chapter is set up for the new love square. well, part of the new love square anyway. Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 11. What just happened?

Liz felt humiliated. She had used cataclysm and ran out of time. Luckily she hid before anyone saw her de-transform. But, before she could find Plagg something to eat, Ni- Lordbug appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He raised a mask covered eyebrow as he crossed his arms and gave her an overall look of disappointment. "it's too dangerous for you to be here." He grabbed her waist with one hand and his yo-yo with the other. "I should get you to safety L- civilian." He blushed.

Without another word, he had them swinging through the air. They soon landed on the roof of the main building of the school.

"Now please stay out of..." He was cut off by a brief peck on his cheek by her lips. He blushed as he watched her walk to the roof entrance and open the door.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she slid down to her butt and just sat there on the top set of the stairs feeling her lips. Not knowing why she just did that.

"Kitten?" Plagg reemerged out from her hair.

"I... I kissed him." She spoke, still not fully believing what she just did. "It was on the cheek, but still." she shook her head. "I've never done that before." She buried her face into her gym shorts.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Just imagine if you kissed him on the lips." He somewhat teased.

"OH DEAR GOD!" She paled. "God would have to strike me down then and there because I would never be able to show my face ever again."

"It's not that bad Kitten." He tried to calm her down. He was definitely not used to girls. "He would probably like it."

Liz sniffled. "Think so?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

He nodded. "Now how about feeding me?"

She giggled as she wiped away some tears that escaped her eyes, pushing up her glasses in the process. They then landed back on her nose and she noticed the water droplets on the glass. She sighed as she removed them and cleaned them with her shirt. "I hate the fact I need glasses." She groaned as she put them back over her eyes. "I wish I had better vision."

Plagg shrugged. "Maybe you could get some contacts."

Nick just stood there in shock, just staring at the door. What just happened, couldn't have happened... right? Liz didn't just kiss him... right? He had to be dreaming. Although, what kind of dream was this? The only thing he knew was there was an unknown feeling in his pants that started when her lips touched his skin which sent a chill down his spine.

He couldn't be attracted to Liz. She was Liz after all. His oldest childhood friend. She was like a sister to him. His mom put them in the same bathtub and washed them together when they were little. The strange feeling in his pants got worse at the thought of him and Liz sharing a tub.

Why did she have this effect on him all of a sudden? Or, did she have this power over him all along? He'd have to investigate later, but for now, he had to get back to the akuma making a mess of the small airport.

 _Hiro titled his head and took off his miraculous. He then placed the ring on Liz's infant finger. It was too big, but it was still cute. He smiled as she also tilted her head and gave him a "huh?" but soon gave him a gummy smile with a giggle._

 _He took the ring back and blew air onto her belly which made a loud noise that caused the infant to laugh even more._

" _What are you doing?" Scarlet's voice came from behind them._

 _He turned around from his spot on the floor and placed the baby in his lap. "Bonding with my daughter." He gave her a smug smile._

 _Scarlet rolled her eyes as she placed Nick on the floor. Nick waddled over to Hiro and Liz with a big smile of his own._

" _Hi baby!" Nick kissed Liz on the cheek._

 _Hiro smiled wide as Scarlet swore a tail, whiskers, and a set of cat ears appeared out of nowhere on her best friend. "Don't they make such a cute couple?"_

 _Scarlet sighed as she sat on the floor as well. "He's almost two and she's almost one. They're too young to date."_

 _Hiro rolled his eyes as Nick babbled to Liz. "They'll date when they're older. And then they'll get married and have kids of their own."_

 _Scarlet shook her head. Ever since Hiro found out Liz was going to be a girl, he pretty much began planning Nick and Liz's future wedding._

" _Daddy!" Loral called from another room. "I'm hungry."_

 _Hiro sighed as he stood up and handed Liz to Scarlet. "I can't cook you know." He left to tend to the almost four-year-old. "I can make jelly toast."_

 _Liz began to cry as she watched her father walk away. Nick held her hand and her tears dried up immediately. Scarlet watched in confusion as the infant completely changed in demeanor._


	12. A balcony

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds. please leave a review!

being sick sucks! my whole family has been sick, and of course Christmas happened. at any rate, I'm sorry for the long wait... life got in the way. also my aunt is getting married today (12/30/17) so my family has been in wedding panic mode for a month. I love weddings, but my nana needs to take a chill pill. my mom was supposed to carter, but my nana took over... she's an OCD perfectionist. this is what i'm dealing with.

also, my cat of 14 years passed away and we got a black kitten I named Plagg... she does like cheese, just like her name sake! she's also my little buddy and likes to play with my feet... she's a sweet kitten though and a little purr box.

sorry for the short chapter... I wrote it in one day because I felt bad about leaving ya'll high and dry and I was feeling more myself. hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 12. A balcony

The battle had been over for a few hours... the akuma didn't take that long either.

Liz sighed as she tapped her favorite drawing pencil to her lips as she sat at her drawing table. A caricature of Nick she had been absent minded drawing was where a comic panel should have been. She groaned as she picked up the drawing and stuffed it into a drawer. A blank sheet of paper was soon in it's place.

She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. He'd probably hated her now. Never talk to her ever again. Never doing anything with her ever again.

That's why he wasn't there with her... right?

A tap on the glass door that led to the balcony startled her. She turned around on her stool.

There he stood. He stood there, on her balcony. Sure, he was transformed at the moment, but he was there. He wasn't mad at her.

She stood up and made her way to let him in. She couldn't believe her eyes. She turned the knob and opened the door. Now the hard part, acting like she didn't know everything about him. She gave him a mischievous yet coy smile. She leaned on the door frame. "What brings you here at this hour super hero?" She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth, but kept up the smile anyway.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. Wait! He was blushing?! He couldn't be. She needed to clean her glasses.

Nick had to do a double take. He didn't know she could smile like that... or flirt like that. Who was this girl and what had she done with his Liz? And could she not stop? NO! She had to stop.

"What's the matter super hero? Cat got your tongue?" She giggled at her own little in-joke.

"Ah, no." His blush got worse. "I...I..."

Her mischievous smile worsened and made him more nervous... and turned on? She needed to stop doing that.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He looked away from her... away from further embarrassment.

She shrugged as she stood to her full height. She imagined herself in a silk robe or something sexy like in the black and white movies from the 40's her O bachan (granny) loved. But in reality, she was wearing her brother's old hand-me-down black t-shirt that was way too big for her and kinda faded with a few bleach stains and a pair of purple plaid pajama pants. Far from sexy. "I'm alright, super hero." She gave him a flirty wink. "I'd be better if my best friend was here with me." She bent a little, but kept his gaze as she stood in his personal space causing him to blush even more. She was kinda having fun with him now.

"I-I-I... gotta go, would you look at the time." he scrambled for his yo-yo and swung off the balcony without saying another word into the night.

She blinked in confusion, but then burst into a fit of laughter.

He landed nearby and heard her laugh. He smiled. He then sighed. Of all the people in the world... Liz was Kitty's rival. Although, Kitty didn't really seem interested in him and Liz only flirted with him as Lordbug. So, was it really a love triangle? He'd have to investigate more... as Nick.


	13. sleepover

like it, hate it? say it! i can't read minds. please leave a review!

Happy new year! like two weeks later. oh well... I haven't posted in what feels like forever. I'm trying a new strategy to get motived to do more. sorry for the long wait... I feel like I say that a lot.

this chapter is mostly Liz and family.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 13. sleepover

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Rod looked up at the clock on the wall of the family room. Who was at the door at this hour on a Friday? Nick had a key, so it wasn't him. Rod sighed as he cut the TV off and put down the book he was reading on the coffee table.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

"I'm coming!" Rod stood up off the sofa and stretched. His back popped and he groaned. He then made his way to the front door.

He was greeted by Serenity and a sweet elderly couple. He smiled warmly and waved at them. "Evening Mr. and Mrs. Jones. What brings y'all here?"

the old frail man raised an eyebrow. "Jade didn't talk to you about Serenity spending the weekend?"

Rod shook his head. "No sir, but Serenity is welcome over any time as long as Liz isn't being punished for something." he smiled. "although I don't really have to worry about her, the worst she's ever done is take a cookie before it had time to cool or read past her bed time... can't blame her though, warm cookies are delicious and getting to sleep when you're in a good part of a book is next to impossible." He put a finger to his chin. "She also drew on the walls when she was little, but once she was introduced to paper she stopped."

The elderly couple laughed a bit as Serenity attempted to sneak past.

"Don't think we won't talk about you lying young lady." Rod turned around to see her halfway up the stairs and gave her a condescending smirk.

She gave him a too wide to be innocent smile as she walked backwards the rest of the way up.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to her grandparents. "I'll make her do some dishes or something to atone for her sins."

"I don't see why Jade doesn't like you." The old woman smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Such a responsible young man."

Rod shrugged. "I'm a man." he chuckled causing the old couple to giggle as well. "I'll make sure Serenity goes to school on Monday. I assume her mother is out of town."

The elder couple nodded. "Thanks son." The man waved. "Have a good weekend." The woman turned around and shuffled to the car with a young man the same age as himself and his grumpy friend Cyle. Beside him in the back seat sat Kathren and Jacqueline who were a year apart from each other. He often wondered how they all fit in that car.

He knew Jade had a mini van, but her parents were old and a mini van would be too high off the ground for them. He also often wondered why Cyle didn't move out already. He was 25 for crying out loud. Rod was 13 when he was orphaned and had to step up and raise his sisters. The least Cyle could do was get a place... and to get off drugs, but that was a heavy subject for an intervention and Rod didn't know how to approach it.

He made sure Mr. and Mrs. Jones were in their car and halfway down the block before he went back into the house. He sighed as he turned to the stairs and began to scale them. Right now he had to deal with Serenity. He walked past Loral's room, but stopped and backed up. He grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Loral will call you back after she does her homework." he hung up and gave her a glare.

She pouted. "You're so unfair."

he rolled his eyes. "Your professor called and told me you're failing. Loral do you know how much collage costs?"

She shook her head.

He unplugged the phone from the wall. "You can have this back after you get your grades up." He walked out with the phone and it's base.

"I hate you!" She called out.

"Good." He smiled back.

He dropped the phone off in his room at the end of the hall and locked his door to make sure Loral didn't get it back. He then scaled the stairs to the attic and knocked on the door. "are you girls decent?"

"Yeah, come in." Liz responded.

He opened the door and found them on the floor. Liz had her math book open and a bunch of papers with numbers on them all around her. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face and her glasses were falling down her nose. He smiled at the sight. It meant she was hard at work.

Liz smiled as she stood up with her math book. "Perfect timing bro, I can't figure out number seven. Help."

He took the book and glance at the problem. "42." He handed her back the book. "Plug it in."

she picked up the calculator and did as she was told. Her eyes bulged as she looked back up at her brother. "How do you do that?"

He shrugged and chuckled. "I'm a genius."

"You're the best!" She gave him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back, but after a moment he lightly pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. "Y'all know the rules."

"No talking to anyone online." Serenity nodded.

"No calling boys." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Keep noise low." Serenity smiled.

"And no coming down stairs after midnight." Liz smirked.

Rod nodded. "And in the morning we'll talk about lying to your sweet grandparents." He pointed at Serenity.

"Ok." She rolled her eyes.

He smiled. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Rod." They spoke in unison.

He turned around and walked out the door the same way he came.

Serenity turned to Liz with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Told you I was spending the weekend."

Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. "Still in trouble."

Serenity shrugged. She then made her way to the drawing table to sneak a peek at the new comic book Liz was undoubtedly drawing. She picked up a panel and smiled ear to ear.

Liz had gone back to her homework and wasn't paying attention to her best friend at them moment... until the panel was shoved in her face.

"What's this? New characters?" Serenity giggled. "or just an excuse to draw Nicky?"

Liz pouted as she silently asked for the panel to be handed to her, to which Serenity complied.

The panel was of a caricature of herself and Nicky as super heroes, not unlike real life but Serenity didn't know that. Her super hero self was bat themed and he was spider themed... even though she hated spiders. It was the only "cool" bug she could think of and Nicky did have a pet tarantula for a while, but had to get rid of it because it made Katie cry and herself not want to visit. At least she and Katie had some common ground, a fear of spiders. Herman, she believed was the vile creature's name.

She knew DC and Marvel would throw a hissy fit for copyright infringement, but it wasn't like she was going to publish this one, so it didn't matter. Besides, Batty Noir had powers while Batman did not. And Spider's costume was completely different from Spider-man's. Spider had the coloring and markings of a real spider instead of the red and blue outfit with webbing detail.

The main difference between Batty Noir and Spider and her and Nicky was the fact Batty and Spider were mutants and didn't have Kwami. That was Plagg's contribution.

"It's just a parody of Kitty Noir and Lordbug, I just drew it for laughs." Liz explained. It was the truth so she had nothing to hide.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Right." She spoke sarcastically. "It's not you and Nicky as super heroes."

Liz rolled her own eyes. "I never said that." She put the panel back on her drawing table.

"Liz you sly dog." Serenity laughed.

Liz gave her a Cheshire smile as an imaginary tail, ears and whiskers did not appear on her body. "I like to think of myself as a sneaky kitty."

The girls were up at the crack of dawn and decided to cook breakfast. Liz made rice, coffee, miso soup and mochi. Serenity made eggs, toast, and bacon.

"What is this?" Loral leaned on the archway. "An international breakfast?"

Liz stuffed a mochi into her mouth with her chopsticks and chewed. "Yep." She swallowed.

Loral shrugged and rolled her eyes. She then made her way to the fridge and pulled out a block of tofu. She chopped it up and put it on a plate. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and left the kitchen.

"Rod says no eating in the rest of the house!" Liz called out.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Loral called back.

Liz sighed. "She's going to attack ants."

"she's in trouble." Serenity smiled.

"Morning girls." Rod walked in. His five o'clock shadow was prominent, his curly hair was a mess, and his bunny slippers had seen better days. "Would one of you be a lamb and get the morning paper?" he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I got it." Liz shrugged, stood up and pushed in her chair.

She opened the front door and the cold morning air hit her skin making her shiver. Her pajama pants and t-shirt were not very effective shields to the cold.

The neighborhood mutt, affectionately named Mutt, sniffed at the paper.

"Go home Mutt!" Liz called out as she chased the dog back to the direction of his house and off her lawn. She then picked up the paper and was thankful Mutt hadn't had the opportunity to do anything to it.

"Morning Liz!" Nick waved and yawned as he grabbed the paper for his dad.

"Morning Nicky, I made miso soup. Want me to save you some?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Sounds yummy, why can't I come over and have some now?"

she shook her head. "Sen's over and you know the rules. No boys allowed when Sen's over."

He nodded. "Makes sense. Alright, save me a bowl."

"Ok." She waved at him as he waved back and walked back into his house. A cold wind gushed over and chilled her to the bone. It didn't take her long to get back inside the house.

The rest of the Saturday went by smoothly, but before the girls retreated to the attic for the night, Rod informed them they would all be going to church in the morning... as punishment.

All three girls woke up in a sour mood in the morning. They got ready with scowls and climbed into Rod's truck crossing their arms. On the way Rod blasted christen music on the radio and even sang along with his tone death voice. Oh what could be more torture?

Having to listen to a monotone priest repeat the same thing the teens were learning in school. Not even the choir with their slow worship songs helped. And the worst part, oh the worst part was after the service. Rod decided to stay and talk to the priest while old women pinched Liz's cheeks telling her they remember when she was a baby, she looked just like her mother, and what a beautiful young lady she was growing up to be.

Luckily for Liz, her Nana and Papa were regulars and it was always nice to see them.

The rest of the day was uneventful after they got home and all took a nap.

And then Monday rolled in.


	14. Scarlet's scars

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

Ya'll ever wonder where Nicky get's his foul mouth? His mommy. anyway, this chapter mainly focuses on Scarlet. Scar needs some limelight too. btw I'll explain her and Jade's relationship in a later chapter.

also, The James river is a real river that runs through my home town of Lynchburg. it has a history of being very murky, but I think they've cleaned it up a bit... lots of good fishing spots on it if you ask my Papa (mom's dad).

also, I just learned my favorite cousin is into Miraculous too! we're going to a convention as Chat Noir and Plagg... I'm Plagg. and she's tall and blonde and adorable so she's Chat Noir lol. if anybody is at Scar City anime in February, you might see us.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 14. Scarlet's scars

Liz and Serenity waved Rod goodbye as they left the house for school.

Liz was in good spirits as she carried a small cooler containing Nick's promised soup. She walked a bit slower than normal so she wouldn't spill it, even though it was in a sealed container with plastic wrap wrapped all over it. This soup was not going to spill! Nicky was going to eat her cooking! She also packed other leftovers for him to eat as well and it all kept the soup in place. She kinda felt like she packed him a bit too much, but... she always herd other women tell their daughters that "The fastest way to a man's heart it through his stomach". And Liz, the hopeless romantic she was, cooked for him any chance she got.

"Today is the day Sen." Liz smiled brightly. "Today he's gonna fall madly in love with me."

Serenity giggle a little knowing all to well that Nick was already in love with her best friend and didn't even realize it. She gave her bestie a thumbs up. "He better, you packed enough food to feed a small army."

"Good morning ladies." Nicky waved as he walked out of his house and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Nicky." Liz smiled wide. "I hope you have an appetite today." She held up the cooler.

His eyes widened as his mouth began to water. He grabbed the handle to his house. "Let me put the lunch my mom packed in the fridge. Be right back."

"Did you see his mouth water?" Serenity became smug.

"Nicky? Did you forget something?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow as she watched her son walk back into the kitchen digging in his back pack.

He pulled out a small tin lunchbox that contained leftovers from the night before, sausage, potatoes, carrots and biscuits. "I'll have this for a snack later. Liz made me lunch." He opened the fridge and set the box on the cold shelf.

At first, Scarlet was about to put the dish she was scrubbing from breakfast back in the soapy water, take off her gloves, go outside and tell Liz off. She was Nicky's mother, not Liz... but, she loved the girl like her own and he told her that she saved him some soup. Besides, Liz generally liked to cook Japanese food so Nick got a little culture once in a while other than her German side of the family and his father's mixed American culture. Although, she wondered who taught Liz how to cook? Neither of her siblings could cook and Hiro couldn't either. She remembered Kamille was a talented chef, must have been a french thing.

She sighed. "Ok sweety, have a good day."

"Love you too mom." He kissed her on the cheek.

And then he was back out the door. She looked back at the table to see her husband had yet to come and eat. She sighed again as she pulled off her gloves, grabbed the untouched food, walked to the stairs to the basement, and walked down. She knew her husband was awake, she heard him get up the same time he always did. She pounded on the metal door of the lab.

He opened the door and gave her a confused look. "Did I leave the toilet seat up?"

"You haven't eaten!" She shoved the plate into his face.

He gulped and took the plate from his angry wife. The word Tsundere popped into his mind. He remembered Rod explaining what it meant after he called Scarlet the word. Simon found it kinda funny, and true. He gave her a kind smile as his glasses slid down his nose. "I love you too Hun." He kissed her on the lips.

He then back away and shoveled the grits and bacon into his mouth. He swallowed. "Delicious as always Hunny!"

She smiled proudly. "Are you staying home today?"

"Probably." He spoke with toast in his mouth.

"Lunch is 12 on the dot and don't you dare make me wait. And go sit down while you eat!" Her smile faded into a scowl.

"Yes dear." He swallowed.

 _Scarlet touched down and scowled at the woman in the center of the attic hideout. Pure white butterflies fluttered about as the woman gazed at her with emotionless eyes._

" _What?" the woman snapped._

 _Scarlet crossed her arms. "What next Jade? Their kids? Are you going to murder innocent children?"_

" _For the last time, I'm Hawkmoth!" Jade shouted with a tremble in her voice._

 _Scarlet twirled her yo-yo. "and Hiro isn't here to stop me from kicking your sorry ass." She spoke coldly._

" _You wouldn't attack a defenseless woman would you?" Jade backed up._

" _Drop the innocent act." Scarlet flung her yo-yo at the ceiling grabbing onto a wooden beam. She used it to swing to the other side of the room with her legs in kicking position._

" _I'm pregnant." Jade exclaimed as she blocked her belly._

 _Scarlet skid to a halt._

" _and I just adopted a little girl on top of the two I already have." Jade continued to speak._

 _Scarlet sighed as she walked up to her. She ripped the butterfly broach from her suit causing her to de-transform. "Then you won't mind if I toss this into the James."_

" _You wouldn't dare!" Jade gasped._

" _Says the woman who killed my best friend and his wife. You heartless BITCH!" Scarlet stormed to the window. "I'm sparing you only because of your kids." She stared daggers at her. "But mark my word, I will kick your ass."_

 _With that, Scarlet was gone. She eventually found herself at a bank on the river. It was dark so there wasn't many people around in the nearby park. She raised her arm to throw the butterfly miraculous into the water, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She dropped to her knees and just sobbed._

 _The purple miraculous deactivated itself and a purple Kwami flew out. He looked down at the crying woman and hugged her head._

 _Confused, Scarlet looked up and locked eyes with the tiny creature._

 _It was then he began to bawl as well. Scarlet just sat there in confusion._

" _Why are you crying little Kwami?" She tilted her head._

" _I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I tried for so long to get her to stop using me for evil." He sobbed._

 _She scooped him into the hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're free form that awful woman." She gave him a weak smile. "Now what's your name sweety?"_

" _Nooroo." He sniffled._

Scarlet scrubbed at a plate to get rid of a stain that did not seem to want to go away. She scrubbed harder, harder, harder... she scrubbed so hard the plate snapped in half.

"What's on your mind dear?" Simon stood behind her holding a empty cup that he most likely came up to fill with ice and tea.

"Hawkmoth is back and it's all my fault!" tears ran down her face. "Because I couldn't toss the stupid thing in the river. How did she even get it back? I locked it up. Nobody knew where it was but you and me."

He shrugged as he set his cup on the table. He then lightly grabbed her shoulders and began to rub. "She must have been the one who broke in last month." He kissed her neck. "And that's why you passed the torch to Nicky and Liz just like Hiro wanted."

she didn't want to admit it, but she was putty in his hands as he continued to rub her shoulders and pepper kisses on her neck. "The kids aren't ready." She gasped.

"You need to relax love." He kissed behind her ear. And with that, she moaned and let her husband lead her to their bedroom.

Nick smiled ear to ear as he ate every edible item in the cooler Liz had prepared for him. Sure, he fumbled with the chopsticks, but she wasn't watching so it wasn't a big deal if he stabbed the fried chicken with one of the sticks because he struggled to pick it up properly. If she was eating lunch with him, he would either get a fork or ask her for help. He should have grabbed a fork and a spoon, but most of the food was gone when he thought about it so it really didn't matter anymore. By the end of lunch he had eaten everything and was sufficiently stuffed.

Scarlet rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table as her husband kissed her bare shoulders. "Shit. We missed lunch."

"Let's cuddle instead." He continued to kiss her bare skin.

She rolled her eyes. "What's got you so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?"

He shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're not having another kid." she smiled smugly. "My tubes are tied." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Then what do you want?" She turned around in his arms to face him.

His smile faded. He sighed. "Earlier when I came up for more tea I was going to tell you that the president wants me at the pentagon so my research can more more securely guarded."

"We're moving?!" She almost screamed.

"No, no hunny calm dawn." He covered her mouth. "Just me and its only temporary. A couple of months. Just until I finish this project."

She scowled at him and bit his finger. "So you're just going to up and leave me and the kids?" She spoke as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to..." He hugged her. "But the alternative is go to jail for treason. We both know I won't survive prison."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him back.

"I know I'm leaving at the worst time, but I want to spend my remaining time here with you and the kids and not cooped up in my lab." He kissed her shoulder.

"How long do I have you for?" She sighed.

"Till Friday." He kissed her on the lips. She pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Might as well make their short time together as pleasant as possible. And she really did love her husband.


	15. a requiem for a Hiro and Kamille

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

the next chapter will have a lighter tone, I swear!

if anybody is going to Star City Anime, you'll probably see me and my cousin. I'm going as Plagg and she's going to be the peacock. we're both super excited! and our costumes are almost done! we're going to be fabulous!

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 15. a requiem for a Hiro... and Kamille

Liz waved Serenity goodbye as she climbed into her grandparent's car with the rest of her siblings (minus Cyle because he was at work) at the end of the day.

She was surprised, no akumas again today. Although, she really couldn't complain. However, something else was bugging her. It had been bugging her since Alison was akumatized. 12 years ago... she would have been 3. that was the year her parents were killed in a car accident. Neko Kuro... Plagg's last chosen's name. Plagg said he knew her when she was a baby and chose her to carry on the title of Black Cat. And who chose Nicky to be the next Ladybug? Drawing comics and doing homework wasn't giving her answers.

"Earth to Liz!" Nicky waved a hand in front of her face.

She blinked and looked up at him.

"You ok Liz? You were waving at Sen and then you just started spacing out." He raised a worried eyebrow.

She gave him a warm smile and waved it off. "I just have a lot on my mind." She went to grab her backpack from his arms. "I'm going to the library to do some research for a character."

He pulled the bag out of her reach. "I'll go with you."

She bit her bottom lip. He couldn't know what she was really looking up. So, she flashed him a smile hoping to convince him otherwise. "I can go by myself. I'm a big girl." She giggled.

"What about the hobos?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a black belt, I can handle myself."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I'd feel better if I went with you."

And there he went, treating her like a little kid. "I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and snatched her bag out of his hands. She then began to walk toward the city instead of the suburb where she lived.

He sighed and shook his head. "That's a good way to get kidnapped. I don't get it. First she wants me around and then she doesn't. I don't get women at all." He paled. "Dear god I'm turning into my dad."

Tikki giggled from her hiding spot.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not helping." He shrugged and looked around. No one in sight. He ran to the edge of the woods and transformed. He kept a respectful distance from Liz as she walked to the library.

She reached her destination and walked in as the automatic doors opened.

She walked up to the front desk and gave the little old lady a warm smile. "Excuse me ma'am." She whispered somewhat loudly so the woman could hear her.

"Yes deary?" The older librarian smiled back.

"I'm doing a research project about automotive accidents through history, is there anyway I can take some notes from some old news papers?" She pulled a notepad and a pencil out of her backpack.

"Right this way deary." the old lady slowly stood up and shuffled to the end of the desk.

Liz felt guilty that she made the woman get up. She could have found the room where they kept the records by herself if she was pointed in the direction.

The old woman led her to a dark room with the walls lined with shelves. She flipped the light on, but it was dim to preserve the old papers.

"you'll find everything you need in here deary." the old woman smiled.

"Thank you so much." Liz smiled wide.

As soon as the woman left, Liz skimmed the shelves. Luckily for her, everything was completely organized. Year, month, day. She was looking for 1985. She found it, but now the fun part, what month and day?

She didn't notice Plagg had came out of hiding and was hovering around. "September 11th." He spoke up.

She looked at him in confusion. He seemed tight lipped about his last kitten, so why was he helping her now? "Thanks." she gave him a small smile anyway.

Found it! The head line read "Man and Wife found dead on highway". The picture was of a black car that seemed familiar to her. And then she began to read the article.

""Hiro" Kanto (Higarashi) Valentine and Kamille lane Dupri Valentine found dead at 8:15 am on 86 heading home to their 3 kids after their anniversary dinner the night before. There was no sign of foul-play and the car was in pristine condition. No one knows what killed the couple. Neighbors and friends Scarlet and Simon Marcum were watching the Valentine's children and grew worried as the night went on, so they called authorities. Normally people have to be missing 24 hours, but it was a slow night for police. The Marcums have offered to take in the children ages 13, 6 and 3..."

Liz couldn't read anymore. She set the paper on the table in the center of the room and dropped to her knees to cry. "Plagg..." She sobbed. "You asshole!" She moved her glasses. "Why did you give me _**that**_ date?"

"Here's the 12th." He held up the paper.

She wiped away her tears and put her glasses back on. The headline read "Neko Kuro Dead" and the picture was of... HER DAD?! Her dad in a black mask and cat ears! She grabbed the paper and began to read the article.

"Hiro Valentine was found yesterday dead in his car on the way home with his wife Kamille. Authorities were unaware that the dead father of 3 was Lynchburg's very own darling super hero Neko Kuro."

"Oh... My... God." Liz gasped. "Daddy was... that means you..." She couldn't function.

"I wasn't there when your parents died. Your dad took off the ring before he left and handed the box to Marienkafer. And that's where I've been for the past 12 years." Plagg nuzzled her cheek. "It was your parents anniversary and your mom wanted your dad all to herself for just one night... like they did every year they were married." Tears ran down his face.

She rubbed the wetness from his face. "So I take it mommy wasn't..."

He shook his head. "No, your mom wasn't Marienkafer. She's still alive. She didn't hang up the spots for two years after your parents death. She wanted to avenge them. She found Hawkmoth and took her miraculous away. But... she couldn't bring herself to throwing it into the river. So, she locked it up... but a month ago someone broke into her house and just stole one thing."

"The butterfly miraculous!" She gasped.

He nodded. "And then the akuma showed up... Marienkafer knew she couldn't do it alone, so she fulfilled your dad's wish." He explained.

She looked down at the ring and made a fist. She then became confused. "If Hawkmoth wants mine and Nicky's miraculous, then why did she just steal back the butterfly?" An excellent question.

He smiled proudly. "Because Marienkafer locked me and Tikki separately from Nooroo. We were in a super secret location. Besides, she knows who Hawkmoth was and has forbid her from coming near her house."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh really and where was that super secret location?"

"In her husband's basement lab." He covered his mouth.

Her smile faded. "And who was Hawkmoth?"

He gulped. "A lady named Jade... she had a thing for your dad. But he couldn't stand her." He chuckled a little. "I don't blame him. She's creepy."

She put the papers back where they went and grabbed her stuff. Everything made sense to her now. But, there were still some things she wanted to know. Plagg hid in her backpack right before she turned off the light and opened the door.

"Brown curly hair, glasses, dark blue eyes, and a school uniform like mine, but for a girl." a familiar voice came to her ears as she neared the front desk. Oh she was going to kill him.

"Eh hem." She cleared her throat as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Looking for me?"

Nicky's green eyes met her blue. He gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you're ok."

She couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. It was impossible. She shrugged and smiled. "Of course I'm ok."

It then dawned on her, Nicky probably didn't know. After all, he told her pretty much everything... well, almost.


	16. Awkward

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

sorry for the long wait... and the relatively short chapter. my internet was out, my dad's laptop quit working for a while (got it working again), my back up back up laptop didn't have a word processer (does now), and my depression got really bad for a while and so I didn't write anything for a couple of weeks. luckily, our internet is back, dad's laptop is working again (had to reinstall everything), my back up back up has a word processor again, and I still have depression (it's constant) but I'm doing better. I really hate using my dad's laptop because it has a lot of problems, but it's still better than my back up (dad's laptop can run sims 4 but my back up can't). I need a computer of my own but I can't find any laptops I like so I've decided to build my own. now I just need a job so I can pay for the parts. too bad nobody will hire me.

at least this chapter has a much lighter tone than the last one, sorry for leaving it so dark. I didn't mean too.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 16. Awkward

Liz couldn't sleep. Her mind was reeling.

Nicky was sound asleep beside her snoring his head off as he hugged a pillow and only half of him was covered by the comforter. All he wore was a white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers.

She was no better. All that was covering her was a white tank top and a pair of black boxers she stole from him a long time ago. Stole is such a strong word. She borrowed them after he left them at her house and she washed them. He told her she could keep them.

She sighed as she sat up. She swore they were in a loveless marriage or something. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. The very thought of her being married to Nicky... she could barely breath.

She paced around to think. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. The clock on the bedside table said it was 3 am. She sighed. She needed some fresh air.

"Plagg, claws out." She whispered.

She was soon transformed and opened the door to her balcony; to which she instantly regretted. The cold October night air hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned around only to find a jacket. Her room itself felt like the surface of the sun, but more humid. Her room might have been hot and sticky, but outside felt like it was colder than freezing.

She zipped up her jacket, grabbed her staff, blew Nicky a kiss, shut the door behind her (quietly of course. She didn't want to wake the sleeping/snoring boy in her bed), and was soon pole-vaulting over houses.

She soon found herself in the middle of downtown next to the river when something... someone caught her eye. She walked over slowly, not knowing how to proceed.

Scarlet gazed over at the teen and gave her a soft smile. "Couldn't sleep either?"

The young super hero gawked at her. "Uh..."

Scarlet giggled. "It's ok Elizabeth, I know. So you don't have to be all awkward and call me civilian or anything." She giggled a bit more and looked away toward the murky river and the moon. "I remember when I was your age and had to do that with my parents." She looked back at her. "It was awkward as hell."

The street lights gave the sidewalk the two were standing on an eerie glow.

Kitty was speechless. She knew Scarlet was Marienkafer, but it was still a little... unreal.

"You probably have a ton of questions." Scarlet continued. "Yes, your father picked you... although..."

Kitty's cat ears perked up. Whatever she was about to say seem funny because Scarlet looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"The ring was originally going to go to your brother, but Simon and I didn't want a kid as soon as we got married like your parents."

Kitty nodded, still a little confused, but she made sure to show she was paying attention.

"It wasn't until I became pregnant with Nicky when your father changed his mind. He and your mother had to have one more." Scarlet looked her in the eye. "You were conceived for one reason."

Kitty's jaw dropped.

Scarlet's eyes narrowed. "And look at how you turned out." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You're fat, clumsy, and need glasses because you're blind as a bat."

Kitty raised a finger to protest, but was cut off before she could even speak.

"God you look like you can't even save a cat from a tree. You're more suited to eat all the Kripsy Kreme donuts. I could do a better job than you and I'm 4... 35."

"Shut up!" Kitty bit back. "I will not stand here and let you insult me. Sure, I'm a bit pudgy. But, you know what. I DON'T CARE!"

Scarlet smiled.

Kitty shook her head. "We both know you're not 35."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "God you're just like your father." She looked back out at the river. "Although, it's my fault really."

Kitty became confused. "What?"

"Hawkmoth is back after all these years, after someone broke into my house... although..." She looked back at Kitty. "I'm glad they weren't able to find the ladybug and black cat miraculous. Together they grant the ultimate power."

"You had both, why didn't you use them to bring my parents back to life?" Kitty began to tear up.

Scarlet matched the teen. "The ultimate power comes with the ultimate price."

"Oh." Kitty blinked and wiped away her tears. She knew what she meant, although still a bit curious, but at the same time, she really didn't want to know.

"trust me, I considered it. I didn't want you kids growing up without parents... but, it would have been too hard on all three of you and I didn't want to lower myself to _her_ level. In the end your brother was the one who decided to rise the two of you and become your legal guardian when he turned 18. until then the three of you would still live in your house on your own, but Simon and I were technically your guardians and paid all the bills. Luckily we were able to combine our bills so we'd only have to make one payment for each thing." Scarlet continued.

Kitty's jaw dropped. "My brother knew?" she fiddled with the ring.

Scarlet nodded. "He hasn't told you? He's known all along. Your father would often tell him sorties about our adventures before you and your sister were born. He was also the one who put the ring in your room." She raised an eyebrow.

Kitty shook her head.

Scarlet put a hand to her chin. "Weird." she shrugged and began to walk away. "Now go get some sleep."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Goodnight." She looked back out over the murky river as she heard Scarlet get into her car and drive away. The moon reflected on the water and danced with the current.

The cold air bit at her exposed skin and she could clearly see her breath, but, for some odd reason... she felt at peace... even though she had more questions than before. Something about the calm night, light traffic from the city, the moon, the river and the cold helped her just feel at ease. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and grabbed her staff. She might as well try to get some sleep; she did have school in the morning and Hawkmoth might attack again.

She opened the door to her balcony, released her transformation, crawled into the bed, curled up to Nicky who was still sleeping and closed her eyes.

The alarm blared as she sat up and yawned. The sun poured in through the glass in the door and windows. She rubbed her eyes.

"Were you cold last night?" Nicky's voice came to her ears. She looked over to him. He had removed his t-shirt. "I woke up sweating bullets."

She became confused, but the extra fabric on her arms and head reminded her she was still wearing the jacket. She was a bit sweaty, but not too bad.

He raised an eyebrow as he put a hand to her forehead. "Are you ok Liz?" He lowered his hand. "Well, you're not running a fever." He became even more concerned. "Maybe you should stay home today."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I went outside for some fresh air last night and forgot I was wearing this jacket." Well, it was the truth... kinda.

He shrugged. "Ok, if you say so... but you still look tired."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

He shrugged again as he got up and grabbed his uniform from his bag. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower then. I'm still sweaty." He sniffed his armpit and gagged. He closed the bathroom door behind him.

She giggled. "Go for it." Although she really didn't mind his "sweaty man stench". Oh well, it was time for her to get dressed as well. She gave herself a whiff... nope, time for herself to take a shower too... downstairs.


	17. The Jacket

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

Ugh, this chapter is short. still having technical difficulties. I think my dad's laptop is dying. it's starting to act like my old one did before it kicked the bucket. and it won't connect to the internet. and the laptop that is working has really sticky keys that don't always catch so I have to type harder than normal just so I can write one sentence. also, it hasn't helped that I haven't had much time to write lately. by the way, my dad's birthday is tomorrow (April 10th), lol he's 50.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 17. The Jacket

Nick sighed as he walked down the street with Liz beside him. "You're still wearing that?" He raised an eyebrow at her wearing his jacket... again. Luckily it wasn't that cold, so he was fine. The crisp morning air felt good to him. But Liz... Liz could freeze by opening the fridge on a scorching 108 degree Fahrenheit summer day. He wasn't mad... ok, maybe a little, that she stole his jacket, but at the same time, he wasn't ok with it.

Although, he had to admit, it was kinda cute on her. It was baggy and made her seem smaller. It also made her look younger than what she really was. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was cute to him. Must have been _that night_ when he had first saw her flirty side. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, that he liked it. He knew the moment he admitted it would be the moment he'd pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless... and she was his best friend. It would be so awkward and she'd probably kick him in the unmentionables. So he needed to snap out of it. Think of how cute Kitty looked in the other jacket he kept at the school.

"It's warm." Liz's smirk and voice brought him out of his daze of girls.

He rolled his eyes. "It's all sweaty from you sleeping in it last night."

"It's still comfy." she rolled her own eyes but kept her smirk.

He sighed again. "Stop stealing my clothes."

"Stop having such comfy clothes." she bit back without skipping a beat.

He held up a finger to protest, but the words died on his tongue. She had a point.

He sighed in defeat. He then smiled as he gazed at her. His jacket almost consumed her. There was just a tiny bit of skirt visible that swished just a bit as she walked, but nothing too bad. Although, a gust of wind would not be favorable. He had to admit she had nice legs, muscular, yet feminine. Sometimes he swore she could probably crush a man's skull with her thighs. But, he knew she would never do that.

Yeah, she was more likely to use her thighs as a table while sitting on a sofa eating Chinese takeout and tell bad jokes in French that always went over his head even though he knew a little bit. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he was learning French on his own. He didn't know why he wanted to, it felt like he woke up one morning and said to himself "I want to learn French today". Yeah, he didn't understand it either. But hey, knowing other languages looks good on college applications... right?

He had to admit, French was a lot easier than Spanish. Made sense, English uses a ton of French words.

Perhaps he just wanted to understand his best friend's jokes. Why she couldn't tell them in English he hadn't a clue.

"je t'aime." She spoke randomly.

That, that was a phrase he didn't know yet. He could however ask where's the bathroom.

She giggled and he assumed it was one of her jokes, so he rolled his eyes and smiled. One of these days he'd understand her.

She sighed, looked forward and walked a little faster to hide her blush. One of these days she'd be able to tell him in English she loved him.

All of a sudden a ball of fire came out of the sky and was headed right for Liz. Nicky dove for her and rolled her into the grass before the fire ball landed. Liz Looked up at him from the ground with a completely red face.

She gave a small giggle and smile. "You know there are other ways to get my attention." She attempted to flirt.

Unfortunately for her, he heard her, but he didn't hear the flirty tone she used. He helped her up and pointed at the spot she was walking. "I wasn't trying to get your attention; I just saved your life." He ruffled the hood on top of her head. "Get to school and watch out." He turned away from her as she pouted. It was then the akuma showed up shouting "I will burn the earth!".

Liz looked up out of boredom. The akuma was nothing but a flame with a human shape. Liz scowled at the akuma's hour glass figure. What was she so angry about? It didn't matter. Nicky had already transformed and jumped into action. Now it was her turn.

Luckily for them "Hot Shot" didn't take to long to defeat and they made it to school, almost, on time. There was a murmur from some of the girls, Victoria broke a pencil as she scowled at Liz, Mr. White rolled his eyes as he wrote on the board, and Aden just blinked... creepily.

"The rumor going around is that you and Nicky are _'doing it'_." Serenity cleared up the confusion at lunch.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I wish. We just got swept up in an akuma attack this morning." It was the truth.

"But, you're wearing his jacket." Serenity tilted her head.

Liz shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything. I steal his clothes all the time. You knew that."

"Oh, right." Serenity shrugged.


	18. She Started It!

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

I wasn't planning on writing this chapter so soon, I was going to work on Married to a Stranger... But, my good friend Godzilla King of Monsters said something and I had to write it sooner. lol, I had the whole chapter planned before Godzilla said anything, but as I said, I wanted to work on other stories. oh well *evil laugh*

the funny thing is part of this chapter is based on real events of my childhood... I wonder if any of you can pick out what's fact and what's fiction. lol

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 18. She Started It!

" _This is my girlfriend!" Nicky, age 4, proclaimed to the entire playground as she was showing Liz, age 3, around on her first day of preschool. His tiny white polo was covered in dirt and other stains as well as un-tucked from his navy shorts. A small red band-aid clung for dear life on his knee providing no healing to the scrape that resided there._

 _She smiled and blushed as he pulled her around to all the equipment. From the big slide to the sand pit, she was fine just holding his hand. Her tiny uniform was clean and brand new since Loral had gone to a different daycare and had no hand me downs for her younger sister. Her socks felt a little big though. She had to wear a pair of shorts under her navy skirt because she liked climbing things. Aunt Scarlet put her hair in pig tails that made her feel like she looked like a puppy. Like Lady from Lady and the Tramp. Liz liked that movie, and Aristocats... and One Hundred and One Dalmatians... basically any animal movie. Her mommy never put her hair in pig tails, in fact, her mommy always wanted her to have short hair. Liz didn't want her hair short. She was afraid she'd look like a boy. But, Aunt Scarlet said her mommy and daddy were in heaven, so it really didn't matter anyway._

 _At least they didn't make the toddlers wear uniforms all the time like the big kids. According to the rules, as Liz over heard them, a child was allowed to come to school in casual clothes twice a week so their uniforms could be washed._

 _He smiled as he introduced her to all of his friends and continued to introduce her as his girlfriend._

 _Liz wasn't the only new kid on the playground. A little blonde girl with gray eyes held a little stuffed plush black kitty._

 _Nicky kissed Liz on the cheek and went to play ball with some other boys. Liz blushed, but had her eyes on the swings._

" _Hi new friend!" Liz was tackled by the blonde with a bear hug._

 _Liz froze. What was going on? Who was this? Why was she hugging her? "GET OFF!" Liz squirmed._

 _Luckily the girl let go. "I'm Serenity." She smiled._

 _Liz blinked at her. "I'm Liz." she turned away and started walking to the swings again._

 _The next day Liz was watching Nicky play four square, or what ever the game was called. All of a sudden Liz felt the presence of another person. It was Serenity giving her a hug again._

" _Hi friend." Serenity smiled as she let go._

" _Um... hi?" Liz scooted away._

 _The next day Serenity chased Liz all over the playground to give her another hug._

 _This continued for a week._

 _Liz had-had enough! The only person she ever wanted to hug her was Nicky! This Serenity business needed to stop!_

 _They were in the big girls bathroom taking a potty break. Liz and Serenity had just finished washing their hands. Serenity went to hug Liz, but Liz grabbed her arm and bit it. Not enough to really hurt, but just enough to get her attention and show her Liz meant business._

 _Serenity blinked at her a moment as Liz grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands, hoping this whole hugging thing was over. But, what Liz didn't expect was her arm being grabbed and bit._

 _Liz looked between her arm and Serenity whom was giving her a smug smile. Liz laughed. "Ok, I like you."_

" _can we be friends now?" Serenity tilted her head._

 _Liz shrugged. "Sure."_

 _The girls laced their arms and skipped out of the bathroom together._

 _Nicky was waiting back on the playground with his hands behind his back. "Hey Liz!" He called. She skipped over. He planted a kiss on her lips and stuck something in her hair. "I'm sorry, the big kids made me do it." he whispered in her ear._

 _She was confused until she felt what he left in her hair. It was slimy. She picked it up. IT WAS A WORM! It was still alive too! "EW!" she dropped it and ran back into the bathroom. She stuck her head under the faucet and cut on the water._

 _It was time for Scarlet to pick the kids up. She looked down at Liz. "Elizabeth? Why are you all wet?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _Liz crossed her arms. "Your son put a yucky worm in my hair."_

 _Nicky stood there with his head down low and shuffled his feet. "The big kids made me do it."_

 _"Elizabeth also bit another student." the teacher crossed her arms._

 _" _She started it." Liz defended herself.__

 _Scarlet shook her head and walked the two to her car. Hiro had better be right about giving these two their powers or so help her._


	19. Nerd Lord Part 1

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

hey guys... so I'm trying a new update schedule. I'm hoping to update more than once a week. although I'm trying to update more, I'm going to try to keep the chapters the same quality. (I really just need to get off my lazy butt and get out of bed more really... that, and play less video games. although I've kinda gotten into the first portal game lately. I got that and 2 on sale a while back on steam. both games cost me less than $5. I got a few other games at the time as well. I love sales. only way my broke self can afford anything.)

also, this chapter is mainly set up for the next chapter, but this chapter is very important to the plot. Ya'll will see why in the long run.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 19. Nerd Lord Part 1

Art class, also known as the only class Liz actually cared about. Well, she cared to not fail the others, but art was the one class she put 120% into. Unfortunately, she was desk partners with Joey and Joey liked to talk... a lot.

"Hey Liz, you're half Japanese right?" he asked.

Liz looked up from her still life drawing of fruit that the teacher had them attempt to copy. "Yeah... Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"do you read left to right or right to left?" He asked, hiding something he was doodling.

She rolled her eyes. "I read both ways." she went back to her still life.

"What's your favorite candy?" He asked another question.

This time she didn't look up at him and responded out of reflex flatly. "Reese's." She didn't even question it this time.

"Color?" He grabbed his colored pencils.

"Purple." She shaded a square and didn't pay him any attention at all.

"Flower?" He pulled the purple pencil from the pack.

"None-ya... none ya business." Nicky slammed his hand down on the desk causing Liz to draw a line right through her still life drawing.

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "Nicky..." Her voice was sweet, but her tone was furious. She held up her paper. "My drawing is ruined!" A tear ran down her face. "I'm going to get an F! An F Nicky! I can't get an F in Art!"

"I'm sure Nicky will give you his D to make up for it." Serenity spoke quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear as she walked by to sharpen her pencil.

Nick and Liz blushed... hard as the two glanced awkwardly at each other. They knew exactly what she meant, but it was lost on Joey.

Plagg silently sighed in relief in Liz's backpack. The darkness had faded, _'Thanks blondie.'_ He thought to himself. _'I owe you one.'_

Tikki sighed in relief herself. She sensed a twinge of darkness growing in Nick. It would be disastrous if he was akumatized. Especially this early.

Although, both Kwami sensed another darkness growing. The next akuma would be soon, really soon.

The next day Liz walked into class with half a grilled pepper jack cheese sandwich in her mouth, Plagg was munching on the other half, when she noticed a single rose, a card, and a pack of Reese's on her half of the desk she and Jorden shared. Odd, Nicky didn't buy any of that stuff... and she spent the whole night and morning with him.

"Hey Liz!" Joey called to her as she picked up the card to investigate.

The card was poorly drawn, but she could tell he did his best. It was purple and had random Japanese characters on one side that translated to "Chicken woman loud peace". And the worst part was the heart that had her's and Joey's initials in it.

"So I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend." Joey's voice came back to hear ears.

Her jaw dropped as her sandwich hit the floor and she turned around to face him.

Plagg shed a silent tear for the cheese sandwich.

She took a deep breath. Oh this was going to hurt and she knew it. But like ripping off a band aid, it needed to be quick. "Joey." she looked him in the eyes. "You're a sweet guy, but I don't feel the same way about you the way you feel about me." she handed him back the rose, candy and card. "I'm sure there's a girl out there that will worship the dirt you walk on." she took another breath. "But, it isn't me. I have feelings for someone else." she gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure your mom would love..."

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence before he ran out of the room crying. Great, she caused an akuma. At least she wasn't really mean to him. All she did was tell him the truth. She sat down at her desk, put her head down and waited for the inevitable. A pit in her stomach formed and the urge to throw up overcame her. She really didn't want to hurt him. But, she swallowed down her vomit as everyone else filed in.

Joey ran out the church and headed for the woods. His tears wet the card intended for Liz. A purple butterfly fluttered down and landed on the purple heart on the front. He watched as the butterfly disintegrated into the card.

"It really stings when the one you love loves another. I'm Hawkmoth and I feel your pain." The purple outline of a butterfly lit up his eyes as Hawkmoth spoke with a suggestive tone. "It's really not fair, now is it?"

He stood up. "No it's not! I worked hard on this card." he held it up. "And she basically spit in my face."

"Don't worry Nerd Lord, I'll help you get the girl. I just ask you for a tiny favor in return." She cooed.

"Anything." He grit his teeth.

She smiled wide. "Lordbug and Kitty Noir's miraculous."

He smiled. "No problem Hawkmoth."

He stood up from the dirt as a purple cloud consumed him.

Mr. White began role call and knocked Liz's books off her desk. "Joey Sampson." He called.

No answer.

"Joey."

No answer.

"Joey."

No answer.

"Joey."

No answer.

"Joey."

"Here!"

Liz looked up from her spot on the floor where she was picking up her books and her eyes widened. _"Shit."_ She spoke under her breath.


	20. Nerd Lord part 2

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

so... this chapter is short, but hopefully it will hold Ya'll over till I get back. also, I did a bunch of research for this chapter. I must have remembered things wrong because stuff I thought were out before 97 weren't. although I was like 3 back then so... yeah.

I'm taking a break next week, not because I want to, but because I'm needed. let me explain. two years ago my best friend found out she had a sister. they had been separated for most of their lives, but the older sister didn't stop looking for my best friend. they reconnected and it was wonderful, but, last February (2017)... her older sister died in my best friend's arms due to a bullet. the trial to put the woman who pulled the trigger behind bars is next week. I'm going to court as my best friend's support system because she has to relive that awful night in her testimony. the trial is held two hours from where I live and I know I probably won't get much writing done. I hope Ya'll understand. also, I hope that the girl who did it gets locked up for life and they throw away the key! I hope she gets solitary confinement! I want them to throw the book at her. I know this sounds petty, but I hope she gets the death penalty so she can rot in hell sooner for taking an innocent life. did I mention my best friend's sister just finished med school? sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just so pissed that it's taken this long for something to be done. the worst part is we lost my uncle just a week before she was shot. now I know Ya'll probably think I'm anti gun, but I'm not. I'm pro gun. we don't need more gun laws, we need less reckless and stupid people. all gun laws will do is disarm law abiding citizens and arm criminals.

sorry I'm just so pissed and sad and so many emotions...

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 20. Nerd Lord Part 2

Liz looked up from her spot on the floor where she was picking up her books and her eyes widened. _"Shit."_ She spoke under her breath.

There he was, akumatized, and it was her fault. Guilt bubbled in her stomach as random kanji filled the room. Anime characters materialized from the lager kanji. Some she didn't recognize, while others she was well aware of and they all spoke in broken Japanese. Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon grabbed her and dragged her to him. She scowled as the butterfly outlined his face.

"Joey! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" She tried to reason with him. But it fell on deaf ears.

He smile wickedly as he grabbed her face. "You and Kitty Noir and Lordbug's miraculous will be mine. You have no choice." He looked out to the class. "I am Nerd Lord, ruler of all things deemed uncool by mainstream pop culture.

"But I..." She sighed. What was the point in arguing with someone who wasn't listening... and had someone else talking in their ears.

Nicky sneered as he looked up at the akuma formally known as Joey.

Big hair like Goku, big brown anime eyes, a blue plaid polo shirt with a pocket and a pocket protector holding a few pens, khaki pants, loafers with really long socks underneath, a manga in one hand and Liz's arm in the other. And, he was surprisingly built.

Nicky sat in scowling silence as "Nerd Lord" dragged Liz off against her will. He had to find a way away from the remaining anime characters and transform to save his best friend. If you asked him, "Nerd Lord" looked like a stereotypical nerd with an otaku flair, nothing too wild. He was almost disappointed with this akuma's design. Liz could come up with a better design in her sleep... she really could.

Liz sighed as she was being dragged along. This was her fault and she knew it. She needed to fix this. The manga in his hand had the crappy card on the front cover. That must have been where the butterfly was. She needed to get away so she could transform. Luckily, in all the confusion, Plagg flew from her bag to her hair. Good thing her hair was thick and kinda long, came in handy as a make shift Kwami hiding place.

He let go of her for a moment once they got to the woods, but two anime characters held her in place. With the snap of his fingers, the woods turned into Jaba's palace from Star Wars. With another snap of his fingers, Liz's uniform melted away, left slave Leia's bikini which showed off how muscular Liz really was but also how chunky she was and her stretch marks she had no idea why she had, and her hair was put up into a high pony tail like "I dream of Jeannie" she didn't have enough hair for Leia's actual look. She blushed completely and looked around for a towel or a blanket.

To her luck, she found a blanket, but when she dove for it after the anime characters let her go, the invisible chain around her neck was yanked; her glasses fell to the hard floor and broke. She knew her momentary freedom was was a lie, but she believed it anyway and now she was blind.

She just wanted to cover up. She didn't feel right showing this much skin. Although, part of her wished Nicky would bust in and see her like this. Nicky always did like Return of the Jedi. Apparently so did Joey, although he was more the super hero type. He talked her ears off about the X-men even though she told him multiple times she was more of an Avengers fan. She just liked Tony Stark, he was an asshole, but a smart asshole who built stuff, namely the Iron man suit, to help people. He was also an orphan trying to live up to his dad, just like her. But, by that logic, one would think she was a batman fan... not a Bruce Wayne fan anyway. Bruce bought everything, Tony made everything himself. Bruce was motivated by vengeance, Tony was motivated to make the world a better place because he saw the evil himself and wanted to make a change.

Liz knew, she couldn't explain how, but she knew Hawkmoth killed her parents. Was she mad? Yes. Was she going to hunt her down and make her pay for it? No. But, now was not the time to be contemplating super heroes or her own morals.

She blushed even more. Oh this was so embarrassing. She had to find a way to fix this. She reached for the blanket again, but the chain was yanked even harder and she landed at the akuma's feet.

"You're not covering up, my dear." Nerd Lord cooed as he grabbed her face and leaned back onto a throne made of swords, she didn't recognize it, making her lean forward closer to his manhood. She wanted to vomit.

The anime characters from the classroom walked in with their classmates in chains.

The first thing Nicky noticed was how close Liz was to "Nerd Lord"'s junk and he became pissed. Although, the outfit she was wearing was doing wonders on him.

Nerd Lord smiled as he let go of Liz and let her fall to the floor. He stood up and walked over to Nicky. "Off with his head." He spit in Nicky's face.

"No!" Liz shot up.

Lord Nerd looked back at her with a scowl. "Slaves have no say."

Nicky took this moment to knee Lord Nerd in the junk. He then elbowed the character to his left as Lord Nerd fell to the ground. He used his handcuffed fists to knock out the character to his right. The other characters rushed him. Luckily, they were all easy to defeat and didn't have any cannon powers or strengths. They were just look a-likes. After he defeated them all the chains around his writs and his classmates disappeared. The class high tailed it out of there the same way they came.

The chain around Liz's neck disappeared as well. She quickly hid behind the throne as Nick ran down the hall with the rest of the class, but split off and found a place to transform.

Within no time they reappeared as their super hero selves. Hordes of more anime characters joined them.

Lord Bug looked around. "Where's Liz?"

Kitty blushed. "She's safe. Let's just get this guy's akuma."

He nodded and got into his fighting stance. "Any clue where the akuma is?" Their backs were to each other.

"The book." She smiled as they became surrounded. "I'll take these goons, you take the king of nerds."


	21. Nerd Lord part 3

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

so... it's been a while. sorry about that. this chapter is kinda short, but on the plus side I've reached 100 pages on open office!

sorry i took so long.

also, the girl that shot my BFF's sister, was found guilty on all charges. yay! i hope they bury her under the jail.

and, I've been depressed lately, but I've got a job and i'm starting to get back to normal.

this chapter is short, i know... but i didn't want to end the Nerd Lord arch on an odd number... sorry not sorry.

i hope the quality makes up for the lack of quantity.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 21. Nerd Lord part 3

kitty dodged another attack from the fake anime charters. She quickly learned none of them had their powers or anything that made them special. They were basically a horde of fast zombies speaking broken Japanese taking orders from a heart broken nerd. She kinda felt responsible for this whole fiasco. But there was no way she was going to go out on a date with a guy she didn't have feelings for. But the twinge of guilt still ate at her. A little voice in the back of her head was yelling "You caused this."

Plagg managed to also call out to her from inside the ring to her brain. "You did the right thing kitten, stop beating yourself up about it."

"Oh please, she destroyed him." The voice in the back of her head spoke again.

"You don't know what you're saying. She had to reject him. Like pulling off a band-aid. He'll thank you later." Plagg bit back.

Great, the voice and Plagg were arguing. It was like a literal devil and angel were on her shoulders, but they were in her head.

Plagg and the voice entered into a screaming match. Kitty was quickly getting a headache.

"Damare!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and held her head as she dropped to her knees. "Just shut up." She whispered.

The entire room stopped and stared at her.

Lordbug blinked not knowing what to say. Clearly his partner was in pain, but he didn't know what to do.

Nerd Lord smiled vilely. "Looks like this pretty little Kitty is bilingual."

Kitty took a deep breath as Plagg and the voice shut up, finally, and grabbed her staff that she had dropped.

She took another deep breath to regain her composer and closed her eyes. When she reopened them she was ready to fight again.

But, before anyone could blink, chains came out of nowhere and tied her to the floor as Nerd Lord practically skipped over to her.

He knelt down and whispered some broken Japanese that translated to "I tarp flood door" as he licked his lips.

She rolled her eyes even though she really didn't want to know what he meant to say.

He chuckled. "You'll make a nice addition to my harem."

She grit her teeth and scowled. "I don't think so." She sat up. "Cataclysm." The chains fell to dust as she stood up and twirled her staff. "Now can we just get this over with?"

Nerd Lord gulped as Lordbug tossed his yo-yo in the air saying "lucky charm".

A tape player fell back down. "A Walkman?" He looked over the device and the tape labeled "sad tunes". "Well they say music soothes the savage beast."

Kitty kicked Nerd Lord in the stomach as she was being swarmed by more anime zombies, as she dubbed them. "Today would be nice bug boy!"

"Uh, right!" Lordbug attached the red and black Walkman to his belt. He then used his yo-yo to launch himself closer to Nerd Lord. He hit the play button on the Walkman and put the headphones over Nerd's ears.

Nerd Lord stopped and began to cry as Lordbug grabbed the book and tore it in half.

Kitty nodded as her ring began to beep. "I gotta scat!" she began to run away as the anime zombie horde just stood there.

Lord shrugged and grabbed the flitting away butterfly before it escaped.

Kitty found a room in the palace of nerdom where she could release her transformation. To her shock and dismay, she was still in the skimpy slave Leia outfit.

"I think it suites you." Plagg chuckled.

"I will never look at Star Wars the same again." She blushed. "And no it does not! I'm too fat for this outfit!" She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Nicky thought you look good." Plagg smirked as his tail swished.

She blushed even harder. "I highly doubt that."

ladybugs flew around and began to turn everything back to normal, some even circled her and gave her her uniform back.

She smiled. "That's better. I will never complain about this skirt ever again."

Plagg chuckled and hid in her hair as the walls dissipated.


	22. Nerd Lord part 4 (comic book confusion)

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

I'm back at it again with the short chapter, but at least this time ya'll didn't have as long of a wait.

this chapter might be called Nerd Lord part 4, but the arch is over... i just hate odd numbered things. I'm OCD about that.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 22. Nerd Lord part 4 (comic book confusion)

Nothing much happened the rest of the day, other than Joey apologizing to everyone for getting akumatized.

Liz took a deep breath as she put some books into her locker. A rose was suddenly in front of her. She blushed and fallowed the steam. Her blush dissolved when she saw who's hand was holding the rose and she became annoyed.

Joey blushed. "I know you don't feel the same for me as I do for you. And, I did some terrible things as an akuma..."

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged.

"But I..." He tried to protest.

"It wasn't you." She cut him off and closed her locker. "I'm not mad at you."

He blushed even more.

She blushed a little bit. "But you did embarrass me today before you were akumatized."

His blush disappeared as he gulped. "I'm sorry.

She shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, the guy I like likes..." She sighed dejectedly. "He likes someone else." She threw her backpack over her shoulder. It wasn't a complete lie. Kitty, to her, was just a character she came up with on the fly. Kitty wasn't her... she wasn't real. She was fake.

"Maybe you could date me and make him jealous." He became excited.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. He knows I don't like you like that."

He sighed in defeat. "At least keep the rose."

She groaned, but complied as she took the rose.

He smiled and gave her a salute as he walked away.

"You and him aren't dating now are you?" Nicky came up next to her with a confused look on his face.

She smiled as the disgust on her face melted as she looked up at him. "Nah, he was just apologizing."

He smiled. "I was about to say."

She poked him in the chest as she looked him mischievously in the eye. "What? You wanna date me?"

He rubbed the spot she poked him and blushed. "Th-that's not what I meant."

She giggled. She then turned away from him, shut her locker, and let out a dejected sigh she hoped he couldn't hear. Of course he didn't want to date just Liz.

"am I walking you home or what?" He blushed and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the building.

She smiled and let herself be dragged, picking up her pace so he didn't hurt her. It was a bit hard considering he had longer legs than her as well as larger strides. But, she didn't care. He was holding her hand and that was all that mattered.

Although, she had to come off of cloud nine at some point and that moment was when her brother spoke.

"Oh hey Liz." Rod smiled as he wiped some grease off his favorite wrench. "J.P. called wondering where your pages are. I remembered you telling me this morning you finished. So I took them to him myself." He puffed out his chest. "You can thank me later." He then went back to normal. "It was a lot of pages, no wonder it took you so long."

She blinked. "It was the normal amount of pages." She tilted her head in confusion.

He raised and eyebrow. "Really? Felt like a book."

She shrugged. "Maybe it was the envelope that made it feel heavier."

It was now his turn to be confused. "What envelope? The pages on your drawing table were loose."

She paled. "The pages on my drawing table?! The pages on my table!" She broke into a run into the house, barely stopping to open the door.

Rod and Nick stood there not believing how fast she left.

She was soon back holding a manila envelope, whole body shaking.

Nick held her arms. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"These are the pages I finished last night. The pages Rod took were never supposed to be published. I was drawing those pages for fun." Color had yet to return to her; even her voice was shaky.

"Oh, sorry sis." Rod grabbed the envelope in her hands, she let go while she still shook. He opened it and glanced at the artwork. Yep, he messed up. The pages in his hand were for her ongoing series. The pages he took looked kinda new. He put the pages back in the envelope. "I messed up."

Nick shrugged. "Maybe J.P. will like the new comic." He tried to be positive.

She sniffled and shook her head. That wasn't what she was worried about.

"Hey Liz!" Loral poked her head out of the front door. "It's for you!" She held up the phone and made a sour face. "Hurry up runt, I'm expecting a call."

Liz gulped as she went to get the phone from her sister's hand. "Hello?" She shook.

"Liz! I love it!" The man on the other end exclaimed happily. "Batty Noir and Spider are going to be huge! Huge! You're a genius! They're so fleshed out I love it!"

"J.P. I..." She was cut off.

"Kid, you are going to have movie deals knocking down your door."

"J.P. listen I..."

"Right, you're very busy being an absolute genius, we'll talk later." He hung up.

She lowered the phone from her ear and whispered a faint "Shit".


	23. The death of Liz

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

before ya'll freak out, _ **LIZ DOES NOT DIE IN THIS CHAPTER**_!... but she does loose something, lol.

now that we have that established... _**warning**_ sin below... ya'll have been warned.

also, Castlevaina and the dragon prince are soooooo good. can't wait for season 2 of dragon prince and season 3 of castlevaina. how i got this chapter done after binging is beyond me, but i was on a roll from the last chapter and didn't want to loose momentum.

Godzilla my friend, funny story, the sin was planned from the beginning. that's why i call LordLiz the sin ship.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 23. The death of Liz

The night was cold. The moon was full. Other than Plagg, Liz was all alone. She sighed as she held the blanket over her shoulders. "I'm dead." She breathed.

"So your diary is getting published, could be worse. You could actually die." Plagg landed on her shoulder and licked his paw. "Or you could show up to school in your underwear."

"Nicky is going to find out I'm in love with him and that I'm Kitty. It's a fate worse than death." She panicked. "Or going to school in my undies."

Plagg shrugged. "But don't you want him to know how you feel? Maybe this is a blessing in disguise." He sighed. "You should have gotten Tikki, she's much better at this positive stuff Kitten."

She rubbed his little head. "Thanks for trying." She giggled a bit. "I look better in black anyway." She gave him a little wink.

He floated away for a moment and came back with half a sandwich. "Pepper jack?" He offered it to her.

"Not hungry." She gave him a small smile and rubbed his cheek till he purred. "But thanks."

He shrugged and tossed the sandwich up into the air, landing in his mouth eliciting a small giggle from Liz as he chewed the whole thing.

A night breeze made her spine shiver. Plagg patted his tummy.

He hugged her cheek. "I'm going to bed unless you need me kitten."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Plagg."

He phased through the door and found his favorite spot on the bed canopy, falling asleep pretty much as soon as he closed his eyes.

She sighed as she fixed the blanket on her shoulders and gazed out to the skyline in the far distance. It was late, but some buildings still had some lights on. Perhaps some workaholics still in their offices burning the midnight oil or maybe people in their apartments doing things they shouldn't. Part of her liked coming up with what strangers were doing. It was kinda fun.

She often wondered what was it like to live in the city, have an apartment.

"Nice night." Nicky's voice caught her off guard.

She looked over to her side and there he sat on the railing, facing his house, and transformed.

She rolled her eyes. "What brings you here super hero?"

He spun around and looked her over. She looked kinda... frumpy. A warm looking blanket was over her shoulders, her brother's sweatshirt from camp blue ridge covered her abdomen, a pair of purple plaid pajama pants kept her legs from getting cold, and lastly a pair of fuzzy black slippers kept her toes warm. She looked comfy if anything. A stark contrast to the metal bikini the akuma had her in earlier that day.

As much as he did enjoy the view while she was dressed skimpily, he had to admit he preferred her like this. This was her in her natural state. She wasn't someone who dressed in skimpy clothes, she dressed for comfort. He was used to this.

So why... why did she turn him on so much in her current state? He'd seen her like this a million times and never had any thoughts or feelings... or desires.

He never felt like this before, she hadn't changed... so what had? Maybe it was something to do with his miraculous. He did start to get these feelings shortly after he met Tikki. Had something been awakened in him? Come to think of it, he didn't feel anything for anyone, other than protective over Liz, until he met Kitty.

"Hey super hero?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

He gripped the railing and blushed. "Yes?"

"You ok? You spaced out for a minute." She raised an eyebrow.

He shook it off. "I'm fine... how are you?" He wanted to get his mind out of the gutter and now.

She shrugged and looked back out over to the city. "I'm dead... A dead girl walking." She sighed.

He snickered. "A Heathers reference. That movie is so 80's." He blushed. "So... who's your JD?"

She giggled. "continuing my reference, not bad super hero." she took a deep breath and let it out just to watch her breath freeze in midair. "But, I'm no Veronica..." She leaned on the railing and laid her head on her folded arm. "I'm a Martha dump-truck."

He rolled his eyes. "You're more like Marilyn Monroe. She was kinda chubby. And she was a major sex symbol." He covered his mouth and blushed as soon as he realized what he had said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. She then rolled her eyes and stood up to her full height. Oh she was going to have fun with this. She sashayed over to him, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders.

He gripped the railing tighter and gulped. He was screwed.

She gently placed a hand to his chest, fluttered her eyelashes, looked him in the eye while having her glasses lower on her nose, and spoke in a sultry tone. "So you really think I'm a Marilyn?"

He gulped and began to sweat. There was no way he could tell her the truth. But, he also knew how much she hated being lied to. He was in a corner. What was it called... fight or flight instinct? Well, he couldn't fly away like a real ladybug and he didn't want to fight his best friend.

She took a step back and giggled, fixing the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. "I'm just messing with you super hero." She fixed her glasses, her voice back to normal.

His heart was still pounding. The adrenaline still coursing through his veins. His body moved on it's own. He picked her up and carried her inside, only stopping to open the door. She looked up at him in confusion as he laid her down on the bed and turned off the one lamp she had on causing the room to be enveloped in complete darkness.

He expected her to say "no"; to push him away, but she never did. She actually encouraged him. She let him have his way with her. She knew something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He felt so guilty when it was over... but, while it was happening, it felt so... so right.

He felt her head on his bare chest, lightly snoring. He smiled and couldn't help but think she was cute.

"I'm in deep shit." He whispered to himself.


	24. Dead man walking

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_ You know the section that's right under these words before you get to the actual chapter... it's full of useful information and sometimes I'm funny.

 _ **nobody dies!**_ and i'm alive.

Lordliz is the sin ship, LizNick is pretty innocent, NickyKitty is the flirty ship, and KittyBug is innocent-ish.

as always, leave me feedback on what y'all think and enjoy. like it, hate it? say it! I can't read minds. please leave a review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 24. Dead man walking.

Nicky didn't get any sleep that night. He just laid there, ashamed of himself. How could he do that to his best friend? Why didn't she stop him?

The sun peeked into the windows and light flooded into the room.

Liz nuzzled his chest as she slightly drooled and snored lightly.

He smiled. She always was a cuddlier.

He sighed and stared up at the canopy above them. Her alarm would go off soon, she'd see him without the mask... she'd probably freak out. She'd probably hate him.

He needed to get up without waking her. A task easier said than done. If she had a full night's sleep, then in the morning she slept really light. But if she went to bed really late, then nothing would wake her. She unfortunately was asleep before midnight, so she was sleeping light.

Fortunately for him though, she rolled over and snuggled her pillow.

He felt weird being on his side of the bed even though he slept there almost every night.

He sat up and slowly made his way out of bed. Now all he had to do was find his clothes, find Tikki, transform and leave without waking Liz. Easy... maybe. He hoped.

Liz rolled back over to his side and felt he was gone. The happy expression on her face changed to that of fear as the sheets grew cold.

"Nicky don't leave me." She mumbled in her sleep, but he heard her clear as day.

He put his pants back on and covered her up with the comforter that had decided to expose her, blushing the entire time. How could he do this to her?

Tikki floated next to him with a big smile on her tiny face. "Good morning Nicky."

He flung a finger up to his lips for the universal sign of shush. He really didn't want Liz to wake up... not right now. Not while he was Nicky. He honestly didn't know if he could ever face her again as Nicky.

It didn't help he was stroking her back to make that awful scared face she was making go away.

Her body relaxed and she rolled over onto her back, exposing her upper half again.

He blushed even heavier as his member stood on end while he covered her back up.

She moaned which made things worse for him. How did she have this power over him all of a sudden?

"I luf you Nicky." She mumbled.

His heart stopped. Did she say what he thought she said? She was just dreaming right? She couldn't mean it... right? It was just a dream... right?

He gulped as he stood back up and quickly, yet quietly made his way to the door to the balcony. Once he was outside the cold morning air reminded him he was shirtless, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. He couldn't face her. The pit of guilt in his stomach was too big and too new right now.

"Tikki, spots on." he was soon covered in his spots and no longer cold.

Luckily for him, he "lived" next door so his "walk of shame" was very short. Although, it was more of a swing of shame.

He de-transformed as he opened the door on his own balcony and entered his room. But then his eyes met a smaller version of his own.

Katie stood in the door way leading to the stairs that led to his room with the most mischievous smirk on her little face. "Busted." She giggled.

"I'll buy you a barbie dream house if you don't breath a word to anyone! Especially mom and Liz." He panicked.

She gave his offer some thought for a moment. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Deal."

He breathed a sigh of relief. If his little sister was anything it was a keeper of deals. Now all he had to do was buy her the dollhouse.

"Where were you last night anyway? You know mom wants us here so we can spend more time with dad before he leaves for who knows how long." She waltzed in and over to his closet.

"Liz's." No point in lying, the little brat always found out the truth anyway.

She pulled out his school uniform and tossed it over to him. "Then why am I not telling Liz you snuck back into your own house?"

He sighed. "Because while I was over there I was Lordbug and I did something awful and I don't want my best friend hating me for the rest of my life because god only knows the bitch is going to outlive me." He covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said in front of his little sister.

"Swear jar." She pointed at a jar full of dollars. She smiled vilely. "What did you do?"

"None of your business!" He almost shouted. He sighed. "You'll learn when you're older."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her slimy smile. "You had sex."

He blushed uncontrollably as he gawked at her not believing what just came out of her mouth.

She shrugged. "Jacqueline found porn online and was showing it to the principal's daughter one day after school in the library."

He couldn't believe his ears. "How do you know that?!"

She shrugged again. "I was there, Liz caught her and told Mr. Cross. I was getting a book when I heard Jacqueline say something so I looked over my shoulder and there was naked people on the computer screen. Then, Liz walked in looking for me. I asked Jacqueline later what in the world she was showing Alissa." Her expression became serious. "She explained everything."

"When was this?!" He was becoming enraged. "Why didn't Liz tell me any of this?!

"A month before you became Lordbug and she knew you'd get pissed and wanna kill Jacqueline."

His expression softened. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She was right, he did want to kill Jacqueline. But, he knew that was kinda illegal and definitely frowned upon. Liz would kill him. She always did have a soft spot for kids... even kids that were completely mental. It then hit him.

 ** _Did he get Liz pregnant?_**

"Shit." He spoke under his breath.

She smiled and patted his back. "Swear jar."

"Thank you curse words police." He rolled his eyes as he let her go.

She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too big brother." She crossed her arms. "Now put some clothes on."

He smirked. "I need a shower. You might want to leave now before I take my pants off."

She made a sour face and ran to the door flying down the stairs.

He chuckled as Tikki gave him a pout. "What?" He asked her.

"Why do you always fret her like that?" Tikki raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "That's what siblings do."

Liz grumbled as she stretched to life while her alarm radio filled her room with music. She didn't want to get up, but if she didn't she'd be in trouble. She groaned as her feet hit the cold hard wood floor. She grumbled incoherently as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the water run over her as last night replayed in her mind. She still couldn't believe what happened. She was having a hard time rationalizing that the events were even real. But, they were. It really happened. A smile graced her face just thinking about how Nicky couldn't keep his hands off her. She squealed a little in delight. But, the smile faded when it hit her… he left before she woke up. She sighed as she grabbed her shampoo. This whole secret identity thing was getting on her nerves. Nicky wouldn't have left if he knew she was Kitty and she knew he was Lordbug.

Her body was still on fire from the night's escapades, almost so that she could easily reach cloud nine again. But, she didn't want to without him.

She cut the water off after all the soap was gone, wrapped her hair in a towel, and dried the rest of herself off. She quickly had her uniform on as Plagg slept. She even went down to the kitchen and came back with a cheddar cube for her sleeping Kwami.

She then sighed and let her hair out of the towel, grabbing her brush. Tangles galore and each stroke hurt her more than before.

"Stupid hair." She grumbled.

Plagg stretched to life with a yawn and a smile when he eyed the cheese. He popped it into his mouth and happily chewed. "I prefer camembert, but cheddar will do." He licked his paws.

She paused. "I've looked, but I haven't been able to find it at the store."

He stretched again and floated over to her. "That's fine kitten." He gave her a warm smile as he nuzzled her cheek. Her ever present darkness always subsided a little when he did that. But, this morning the darkness was held back quite a bit. He knew why, but didn't want to say anything to ruin her mood. He didn't want her to give in to her darkness.

She smiled and rubbed his tiny head as she gave him a kiss. "Sleep well?" She knew he probably didn't, but she felt rude if she didn't ask.

He shrugged. "I slept."

She continued her torture.

He rolled his eyes as he landed on her shoulder that was free of hair. "Humans have weird grooming habits."

She giggled. "Says the guy that licks himself clean."

He shrugged. "Don't knock it till you try it." He licked his arm and rubbed his ear like a real cat.

"I'm going to tell him." She deadpanned.

"Tell who what?" he continued his cleaning regimen.

"I'm going to tell Nicky I'm Kitty and that I'm in love with him." She tried to put her hair up in a ponytail, but the elastic snapped making it fall again.

Plagg paused. "What?!"

"I'm going to tell him today. He has to know." She pouted.

"um." Plagg tried to speak.

"I'm tired of all the lies." She sighed.


End file.
